Guardian Angel
by Sincerely-Vixen
Summary: A young woman who quit believing in love and a young man that would make her believe again, united after an untimely death. Tell me, have you ever dance with a ghost? InuXKag. One-shot turned story.
1. Chapter 1

Guardian Angel

Chapter 1: The dance

Vixen-Virus

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Mystery.

Summary: A story of the supernatural. A young woman who quit believing in love and a young man that would make her believe again, united after an untimely death. Tell me; have you ever dance with a ghost? InuXKag. One-shot turned story.

Extra: A revised version of the original one-shot now turned story!

Note: Formally known as_ The Haunted Dance._

***

Guardian Angel

"**K**agome, get off your butt. We need to go shopping." Sango sighed as she looked to see Kagome busily playing a video game. She shook her head, looking at her best friend as she bite her lip and rapidly pressed the buttons again and again on the controller.

She never really understood how she and Kagome became friends. Kagome was a nice girl, with shining blue eyes that told her whole story in just one look, but she wasn't the most popular girl. She had kept to herself and liked playing video games instead of partying.

Sango hadn't been that popular either, but she was much more out going then Kagome was. But somehow the two had found each other and instantly clicked.

"What? Yeah, just one more round! I swear to God I'll beat it this time. Time to die, sucker!" She yelled into the mic that was in her ear. She furiously tapped buttons, shots going off left and right. Sango smiled as she watched the girl cutely play her game, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. Kagome was a pacifist herself, but put her into game mode and she would be shooting anyone and anything in her way.

"Yes! I got it! Suck on that, AzureSky201!" Kagome chanted into the mic, a voice from someone else's mic coming in clear,

"Awe come on! Not again!" Sango laughed as Kagome logged off her Xbox, turning everything off and standing up to greet Sango.

"Sorry, just really needed to get a higher score then that guy. He's way too good!" Sango rolled her brown eyes, letting Kagome chatter on abut the game.

They had made their way to the mall without much trouble, Sango driving while Kagome sang beside her to the radio. Once there they had scowered the mall, seeing the familiar royal blue eyes and short black hair of their friend they waved.

"Miroku!" Sango hollered as they neared. He flinched from flirting with a girl and turned, ignoring the other girl to see a glaring Sango.

Sango and Miroku were difficult to define. They had known each other for almost as long as Kagome had known Sango and had liked each other instantly, but Miroku was a bit of a lech and Sango was independent.

"So…" Miroku tried to brush off the fact that he had been flirting with another girl. Sango gave him another death glare before ignoring him.

"So, shopping for dresses?" Sango suggested as the trio walked from store to store. Kagome smiled as she watched Sango and Miroku bicker again, Miroku trying to wrap an around her waist and Sango trying to break his arm.

Though they were nothing if not dysfunctional, they really cared about each other.

"So, your dad already knows we're coming, right?" Kagome asked, distracting them from their argument. Miroku nodded his head.

"Yup! He's excited that you guys are coming." Miroku's dad worked for a big company known as Shikon Inc. They currently settled a deal that made them millions and as a means of celebrating, were having a large party for family and friends.

"That's awesome your dad got that advancement." Sango said as she pointed to one of the stores. They made their way in as Miroku nodded his head, smiling proudly.

"Yeah, it is." He sat down in a chair as the girls walked around the store, picking out random dresses. He hadn't exactly wanted to go shopping with them but he did want to spend some time with his best friends.

"Semi-formal…" Kagome whispered, looking through rows and rows of dresses. She was about to sigh and give up when she found a simple deep blue dress. Pulling out she shrugged her shoulders going to try it on. She walked out wearing it, smiling as she looked at herself in the mirror.

The dress hung to her body, coming to end at her ankles, a slit on the right side showing her long leg. The dress itself was a halter, showing off her back while coming low, but not too low, on her front. She turned and twirled smiling.

"Awe! That's awesome, Kagome get it!" Sango noted as she came out, wearing a simple pink dress. It was tight around her body, ending mid thigh with a halter top as well. She truned around it herself and Kagome gave her a cat whistle.

"As long as you get that one." She winked and went back into her dressing room. Miroku smiled at Sango, walking close and looking down into her eyes. Sango gave a blush and was about to walk away when Miroku held her close to him.

"You look great." He kissed her temple and then let her go, walking back to his seat as Sango rushed back into her dressing room, trying to ignore the rapid beating of her heart.

***

"You and Miroku are adorable." Kagome whispered. The days had passed and soon it was the night of the party. Both girls were currently wearing their dresses. Sango's hair was put down and straight while Kagome left her wavy. They both walked towards the entrance of the large house to see Miroku and his dad greeting the guests.

"Shut up! It's not like that." Sango hissed, though the blush on her cheeks said a different story.

"Oh sure." She rolled her blue eyes and smirked as Sango glare at her. The two made their way up the grand stars to the front door to see Miroku wearing a black tux with a black tie, his bright blue eyes looking over Sango with a smile. She blushed as he took her hand and kissed it gently.

"You look really nice, Sango." He whispered. Sango blushed and nodded a bit, too shocked to speak. Kagome rolled her eyes as Mushin, Miroku's dad took her hand and kissed it winking as he imitated his son in a girly voice,

"Oh, Kagome, you look _so_ nice, will you marry me already?" Kagome laughed and played along, fluttering her long lashes and pressing her other hand to her heart.

"Oh my, well I guess, since I've been in love with you for _so_ long." Both broke out into laughter as Miroku and Sango blushed brightly. Mushin took Kagome into a big bear hug.

"How's my little Kagome and Sango doing?" He asked in a booming voice. Miroku and he looked a lot alike, though Mushin was far older. He had known Kagome and Sango since they were young and had first became friends with Miroku.

"We're good Mr. Kazzanna." Kagome smiled. They stood talking for a while before more guest came. Waving them bye the trio made their way into the large room.

It was decorated accordingly, with bright lights and red carpets, a small choir at the stage and dining tables wrapped in white silk and candles stood dispersed around the grand room.

"Holy mother of all things unholy." Kagome gaped as she scanned the crowded room. She was surprised at the elegance of the room and the people dancing around. She watched as a few waiters here and there came about, offering them champagne and such.

"Go big or go home, right?" Miroku grinned as he took Sango's hand and lead her to the dance floor. Kagome sighed.

"Of course, don't worry Miroku, I'll be glad to stand here awkwardly by myself." Kagome whispered with a pointed glare but her look softened when she watched Miroku put an arm around Sango's waist, the other holding her hand as they danced.

She sighed and shook her head, heading towards the empty table that she had seen with their names on it. She sat down and smiled happily, watching as Sango and Miroku danced.

Though she was happy for them, she couldn't help but feel envious. Reflecting back to the times she had danced with her former boyfriend, Koga Ookami. He had been the light of her life…until she had caught him in bed with Ayame Nakamura, the girl next door.

Her heart tightened at the memory of seeing him with another girl. She had been so surprised and angry at him. He had fooled her into believing that he was prince charming, but now, as she sat here alone, watching couples dance and laugh, she realized one thing and one thing only.

She didn't believe in fairytales anymore.

Kagome was halfway through her pity fest when a deep strong voice from behind her caught her attention,

"Care to dance?" She turned slightly and her blue eye widened in shock to see a young man, couldn't be any older then herself, holding out his hand to her. He had deep golden eyes, a small smile on his lips as he looked to her. He had the longest silver hair she had ever seen.

"Sure…" She murmured automatically as she reached out, taking his hand. Then, just then, there was something about him that pulled her forward. He brought her to a more secluded area of the dance floor, one where most of the workers weren't at and pulled her close.

Her body flushed as she was pressed against his black tux, noticing tat his silver tie matched his hair. She looked deeply into his gold eyes, in a trance as he swirled her around.

His smile was barely there as they glided over the floor, in their own world, but Kagome could see it. His hand was so soft within hers, his body hard against her. She blushed as she tried to focus on something other then the way his breath fanned against her face.

"You look beautiful." His voice was deep, electrifying. She smiled sweetly up at him.

"Thank you." She whispered as the choir music continued. There was something there, something about his eyes that made her continue dancing.

"So…do you know someone here?" Kagome asked, trying to remain came though her heart was beating against her ribcage with such a vicious power she though it'd break out. He smiled a bit.

"I work here." He smiled again at the surprise in her eyes. She frowned then, he must be older then.

"You look so young…" She murmured. He chuckled then, a deep rumbling in his chest, soothing her slightly.

"I'm only 19, actually." He nodded his head again at her look. "You?"

"Just turned 18, last May." She smiled, feeling relaxed again as he moved against her, gripping her hand firmly, securely in his own. The song slowly ended and both looked at each other with a soft expression.

"It was nice dancing with you…" He looked at her; she smiled and offered her name.

"Kagome Higurashi." She took his extended hand and shook it.

"InuYasha Takahashi." He murmured back, still not letting go of her hand. Everyone else had left that part of the dance floor, most of them not even noticing her. They stared, entranced, in each other's eyes before another song started. Kagome felt his grip loosen and she immediately tightened her hold.

"Care to dance?" Kagome asked, blushing. His gold eyes widened and he gave another one of his chuckles, nodding his head and pulling her close. They started again, feeling an intense attraction that had come from no where.

They didn't talk, merely danced, something about him made the silence beautiful though. Something about his eyes made her want to know more yet she didn't ask, her heart was lodged so high in her throat she couldn't find words to speak.

He was a wonderful dancer, practically picking her off of her feet as he pulled her close, his scent driving her to near insanity. She smiled to herself as they held each other.

Moments passed and soon they pulled away again, the song coming to and end. He smiled at her and leaned down, giving her cheek a soft brush of his lips.

"See you around, Kagome." And before she could comprehend it, he was gone. She stood by herself on the dance floor, her heart beating wildly, her skin flushed and her eyes wide. And that was how Sango found her.

"Kagome? Where have you been! Dinner's about to start." Sango pulled her best friend away, closer to their table where Miroku sat, smiling broadly at them.

"Miroku is so cute…" Sango sighed and Kagome pulled out of her stupor to give her a playful nudge.

All through dinner, Kagome searched for a head of silver hair and eyes made of gold, but each time she would be disappointed. She sighed again, sticking her fork into her broccoli. Sango frowned and both she and Miroku leaned in.

"What's wrong, Kaggie?" She only used that ridiculous nickname when she was worried. Kagome smiled at them and shook her head, trying to convince them she was alright.

"Kagome, really, what's wrong?" Miroku asked. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders, blushing.

"I...Well since you two ditched me, "She paused to give them a playful glare that they both recuperated with an apology, "Someone asked me to dance and I mean…I was just wondering where he was…" She sighed out. Sango gave a small sound of delight.

"Kagome's in love!" She teased. Kagome rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"What's his name? I probably know what table he's at." Miroku offered a small smile on his lips as he watched Kagome blush.

"Uhm…Takahashi, Takahashi InuYasha." She replied. Sango cooed and asked if he was hot, what color hair, eyes and how tall as Miroku froze.

Both girls turned to him with questions in his eyes as he looked at Kagome with a confused look.

"InuYasha? That can't be…" He whispered. Sango tilted her head.

"Why not?" Miroku swallowed thickly, nervously.

"InuYasha Takahashi died two months ago in a car accident." Both Kagome and Sango froze, eyes wide as Kagome's skin went pale.

-

--

---

--

-

A/N: Oh snap. My revised version of _The Haunted Dance_, now known as _Guardian Angel_, chapter 1! Oh goodness how I sucked at writing before. Lol, I hope you guys enjoy!

Take care,

Vixen


	2. Chapter 2

Guardian Angel

Chapter 2: Heart beats

Vixen-Virus

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Mystery.

Summary: A story of the supernatural. A young woman who quit believing in love and a young man that would make her believe again, united after an untimely death. Tell me; have you ever dance with a ghost? InuXKag. One-shot turned story.

Dedication: ObsessedInuyashaFan.

Extras: Awkward…Lol so thank you to a wonderful reviewer by the name of _ObsessedInuyashaFan__, _I realized I had not even touched _The Haunted Dance _since my last A/N. I am _so_ sorry! I can't believe that I neglected it and left a few of you waiting! I'm a writer, so I hardly ever come on here but that still doesn't justify my neglect.

So without further ado, welcome to _Guardian Angel_, chapter 2.

***

Guardian Angel

"**I** refuse." Kagome said with determination as she crossed her arms over her chest, shaking her head once again as she sat at her computer desk, a window open to the news paper dating nearly two months ago.

"There is just no way." She whispered again as she looked at the screen, re-reading the lines again.

_19-year-old InuYasha Takahashi died in a car accident at 10:03 am__, Tuesday._

She shook her head, looking to the small picture of the smiling man with waist length silver hair, wearing a causal black suit with a red tie. His golden eyes peering back at hers.

It couldn't be.

Yet it was.

That was, with no doubt in her mind, the man that she had danced with just a few days ago. She sat back, running a hand through her black hair, her blue eyes wide as she read the sentence again.

She had spent nearly the whole day searching on any information she could find on InuYasha. She had found out that he was indeed a very important person at Miroku's father's industry. He had graduated early, with honors. His mother had died from cancer when he was young and his father had died from a heart attack at an early age. He had lived with his elder brother, Sesshomaru Takahashi until he had gotten a steady job, moving out a few months after he turned eighteen.

"This is so wrong." Kagome whispered as she saw a small bio of him, and an interview he did for the magazine: _Young Business._ He was a tough guy, with a few walls that were far too high for anyone to break. He had kept his private life private, though few stories had leaked here and there. He seemed to be a big deal in the business world, before his accident.

"Kagome, are you still searching?" Sango asked as she came out of the shower, a pink towel wrapped securely around her as she dried her long brown hair with another one. She sighed as Kagome ignored her, watching the smaller girl re-read and click away. She shook her head and came over; looking at the picture of the man Kagome had supposedly danced with.

She had to admit he was quite handsome, with shining gold eyes and a small confident smirk. She frowned when she looked at Kagome, her eyes looked so tired.

"Kagome, come on. Let it go. Let's go out tonight, alright?" She nudged her friend. Kagome shook her head, clicking on another article before Sango frowned and reached behind the computer, pulling the cord she braced herself for the lashing she would surely get.

"Sango! What the heck are you doing?" Kagome screamed when her screen went blank. Sango looked back at her friend with worried eyes.

"You need to stop obsessing over this guy, Kagome." Kagome glared at her and stood up, storming out of the living room and into her room, shutting the door loudly behind her. Sango stood, staring after her friend before sighing, going into her room.

She knew Sango didn't believe her, she knew it was insane to believe it herself but she knew what she had felt. He was real. He had held her, had danced with her…had made her feel.

She shook her head as she sunk into her bed, laying on her stomach as she buried her head into her pillow.

How could this be real? It couldn't. He had clearly died two months ago, a funeral was held and people had gone…yet he was there. He had been there, dancing with her and making her believe that maybe, just maybe…

She shook her head again and shut her eyes from the world.

She was really losing it.

***

"Kagome, come on out, please?" Sango asked again, knocking on her door. No answer. Again. She sighed and turned away from the door, going to the kitchen counter se picked up the white notepad and wrote a small note telling Kagome she was out on a date with Miroku.

Looking back at Kagome's door she sighed again and picked up her jacket, walking out of their apartment.

Kagome waited until the soft click of the front door sounded before she opened the door, and got herself something to drink. She did feel bad that she was shutting Sango out, but it was hard when she didn't understand.

She may be going insane, but she knew what happened that night was real. He was really there, he really held her and she really had felt his lips against her cheek.

She smiled sadly as she looked at the glass of water in her hand. Maybe she was just being silly. What if it had all been in her mind? She sighed and shook her head, moving to go back to her room before she saw a flash of silver. Frozen in fear she looked around the dark apartment building.

Another flash.

And another.

"W-Who's there?" Kagome squeaked out as she started back up and frantically looking around.

Fear constricting her movements. She held her breath as she felt a presence creep around her. She shut her eyes, her fists clenched as she sucked in a breath. And then…

She heard a soft chuckle.

Wide blue eyes stared into the dead of night to see a figure sitting on her couch. She frowned when she stepped closer, only to see the familiar silver hair and amused gold eyes. He smiled at her.

"Hey."

And she let out a soft sound of surprise, her throat too dry to actually scream. She started backing away, about to dash into her room. She ran through the hall and opened her door, slamming it shut she gaped for air.

"This is…no. This isn't happening. I refuse. I absolutely refuse…"

"Refuse what?" She turned quickly and covered her mouth with her hand to stop the scream as she saw him sitting on her bed casually. Her heart was pounding so loudly she thought for sure he could hear it. She started hyperventilating as she slunk to the ground, her back against her door as tears of confusion and fear came to her eyes.

"Hey, woah, Kagome, stop…" She watched as he stood from her bed and came close to her.

She should have been scared.

But she wasn't.

He pulled her close and wrapped an arm around her, bringing her small shaking body into his lap and let her cry against his chest as he leaned against the doorframe. His hand ran through her hair, soothing her to calm her sobs. He frowned when she only continued.

So he stayed, letting her cry as he held her.

"Y-You aren't real…" She whispered. He simply shut his eyes and tightened his grip on her body.

He wasn't sure why she could see him, or why he had been so drawn to her to ask her for a dance. He was just as shocked as she was when she had accepted. He had been dead for nearly two months, and even he knew the rules of the living.

No one could see, hear or feel him.

That's just how it was supposed to be. He was just kidding around when he asked her to dance, knowing she wouldn't answer, yet she had frozen and turned…and accepted. He had schooled his shock into a smile, but his heart, metaphorically speaking, had thudded rapidly against his chest.

He didn't understand at all. How had she been able to see him, to hear him and touch him?

He looked down at the crying girl in his arms and pressed his lips against her temple. Her body was warm. He didn't think he'd ever get to feel warmth ever again, yet somehow he had, with this girl in his arms, he could feel the warmth and the wetness of her tears against his shirt.

He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and looked up into the sky, out her window that was on the other side of the room to see brightly twinkling stars. He had so many questions, so many things running through his mind but all that he could focus on was the way she fit against him.

"H-How are you…? I…I don't understand…" She whispered, finally pulling away to look into his eyes. Her eyes had grown red and puffy from her excessive and confused crying. He smiled at her sadly, running a thumb over her tears, wiping them away.

It felt good to feel again.

"I…I wish I had an answer for you." He finally answered. She looked into his eyes, seeing the frustration in them. She took a deep breath, not sure how to proceed as she swallowed thickly.

"I…I'm going crazy." She whispered as she pulled away. He didn't let her though, only pulling her back into his arms, his voice urgent.

"Please…don't. Let me hold you…let me feel again." He whispered. The desperation in his voice made it hard for her to deny. So instead of doing what she should have, scream, she rested against his body, noticing the cool touch he had.

She could feel his chest rise up and down in a breathing motion, but though she tried desperately hard, she couldn't hear a heart beat for the life of her. She trained so hard on hearing what wasn't there she didn't notice the way he seemed to relax, the way his breathing evened out and the way his eyes closed.

Moments passed of silence before she looked up, her own eyes dropping as she looked at his sleeping face.

And against her better judgment, she let her self succumb to slumber.

***

She could hear the chirping birds outside, and she could feel the warmth of the suns rays and slowly she peered her eyes open. Stretching she jolted in pain as she moved her back and neck. Then she realized she wasn't sleeping on her bed, but in front of her door.

Confusion clouded over before realization.

Him.

InuYasha.

He had been there…hadn't he? He had to! She remembered feeling his touch, and his words. Again. But she knew, no matter what, he had been there, he had held her and she had cried.

Standing up and stretching her body and let out a soft yawn before opening the door and bumping into Sango.

"Oh…hi…" She awkwardly smiled. Sango smiled back and started to continue to her root to the washroom before Kagome shot a hand out, holding her elbow gently. Her arm was warm…the opposite of his.

She looked into her best friends eyes, smiling. She probably had a heartbeat…unlike him.

"I'm sorry." Kagome whispered and Sango smiled, pulling her best friend into her arms and hugging the life out of her.

"Don't be!" She smiled and held her best friend back.

"So, how was your date with Miroku?" Kagome asked as they stood in front of her room. Sango lit with excitement as she told her about the dinner and the movie, about the way he had held her and they had watched the stars before he drove her home.

"Right, right…but did you kiss?" Kagome nudged her. Sango blushed and gave a small nod of her head, to which Kagome squealed and hugged her tightly.

"That is adorable!" Kagome cheered as the two started walking toward the kitchen, getting breakfast ready. Moments of Kagome starting to crack eggs and Sango getting orange juice ready the girls sat down to eat, chatting about her next date with Miroku.

"Well he asked me out for the Saturday coming up." She smiled as she played with her eggs. Kagome smiled back happily at her before looking to the couch, where InuYasha had sat the night before. She frowned and ignored it, turning back to Sango.

"So, what were your plans for today?" Kagome asked with a small smile as she started clearing her plate. Sango shrugged and looked to her.

"Wanna go grab some coffee?"

***

"No, but then he said he'd call me later and gave me the most mind blowing kiss ever." Sango sighed dreamily as they waited for Kagome's coffee. Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed.

"About time. It's only been, what? Eight billion years? Geez you guys sure take your sweet time." She was responded by a hip nudge by her best friend. She laughed and shrugged her shoulders as her drink order came up. Moving towards the stand she started picking up her drink before someone's hand brushed over hers.

"Sorry!" She smiled brightly and turned…

To see familiar ice blue eyes staring back at her in shock.

"Kagome?"

"Koga?"

And then the world seemed to skip a beat.

-

--

---

--

-

A/N: Oh snap. The long awaited second chapter. I cannot believe it's actually been about five years since I first posted the first chapter…that is so ridiculous! I'm so sorry to anyone who waited for the second chapter! But I hope you enjoyed it, nonetheless!

Take care,

Vixen


	3. Chapter 3

Guardian Angel

Chapter 3: Something about you

Vixen-Virus

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Mystery.

Summary: A story of the supernatural. A young woman who quit believing in love and a young man that would make her believe again, united after an untimely death. Tell me; have you ever dance with a ghost? InuXKag. One-shot turned story.

Dedication: ObsessedInuyashaFan.

***

Guardian Angel

"**K**agome?"

"Koga?"

Wide blue eyes stared at each other in shock. Kagome felt her heart do a double flip and her insides start to slowly lurch within her as she stood, hand on her cup still looking at him. He looked back at her with a soft smile and Kagome felt the urge to punch him in the face come on.

"Hey…" He whispered. She narrowed blue eyes.

"Hey. Mind moving your hand?" He quickly retracted his hand from hers and she pulled her cup into her hands.

They stood, awkwardly staring at each other for a few minutes. He remembered the sweet girl who had practically worshiped the very ground he walked on, yet staring back into her eyes, he knew she was different.

She was pretty though, still. She always had a charm about her. She was so innocent and pure, but she had determination and a fire that wouldn't be put out. He had never seen her angry with him, not in his entire life…except for the day she had walked out on him.

He had been fooling around with his neighbour, a spunky red head, Ayame for the last few months of their relationship. Kagome was a sweet girl, with a kind heart but he had been tempted by the wild party girl next door.

"How've you been?" He asked, trying to get her to relax, though he noticed that one of her hands balled into fists as she smiled, forcefully.

"I'm fine. You?" He shrugged his shoulders, talking a bit about everything. Kagome noticed, from someone else's point of view, he was handsome, with a charming smirk and ice blue eyes, that contrasted greatly against his black hair that was tied into a high pony tail. But to her?

He was disgusting.

She had seen his true side, the side that took her heart, swore he'd protect it and that shattered it. She had seen him for what he was. Scum.

"It's good seeing you again." He smiled. She remembered being captivated by that smile, being drawn in and pulled so far down she couldn't see the surface.

"Yeah. Bye." Kagome gave a wave and started turning. She saw Sango turned in shock to see Koga, but gave her a look telling her to stay back and not say a word. As she was about to walk away, a hand darted out to hold her wrist. She whipped around and pulled back her hand like it burned to be touched by him, and in a way, it did.

He was a sinner, a man born from the flames of hell.

"What?"

"I was wondering…maybe we could go out sometime, you know, so I can apologize…" She would have laughed if she wasn't so shocked. It had been nearly a year since he shattered her. He had never made a move to apologize before.

"No. I don't want your apology Koga. I want you out of my life." She had never been a girl to stay down, if she was going to fight, she would fight with everything she had.

She watched the expression of shock on his face melt into anger. He snarled slightly, baring his teeth at her as his eyes narrowed.

"Whatever Kagome. I was just trying to be nice." He turned to leave, but not before hearing Kagome's voice,

"You should have thought about that before you got on top of Ayame." And then he bolted out quicker then lightning. Kagome didn't say anything as she went to Sango and made a point of starting to leave.

"Kagome…let's talk…" She stated as they closed the door to their apartment. Kagome hadn't said a single word after the whole fiasco with Koga back at the coffee shop. With a shake of her head, Kagome ran to her room, shutting it closed for the millionth time within the week and ran to her bed, flopping down to cry her eyes out.

Somewhere in her pity fest, Kagome had felt arms holding her tight, and then she drifted off into a deep slumber.

***

Hours later, nearly midnight, Kagome woke up with a groan, turning to look at the time she sighed and shut her eyes. She had wasted the whole day crying about a guy who wasn't worth her tears.

"I should never have given my heart to him…" She whispered, snuggling back into the body that held her. She froze. Body? Blue eyes darted up to stare back into gold ones.

"Geez!" Kagome squealed and was about to bolt out of the room when she was pulled back into a strong chest, muscular arms wrapping around her body and bringing her close.

"Kagome, really, I think you're going to have to get used to this. I don't care what you think, but somehow I'm here. Just accept it already." An annoyed voice lectured. Get used to it? How do you get used to some…would you call him a ghost? Alright.

How do you get used to some ghost popping out of no where when you least expect it?

"H-How! I'm going insane. That's all there is to this. I'm insane!" She whispered in a squeal. She had turned away from him, moving to get out of the bed before pacing at the foot of her bed impatiently.

"I'm crazy. Did I hit my head? I must have. But how did I forget I hit my head?" She murmured to herself. She paced again and again before resolving to ignore his presence. She looked directly at him and then shook her head, going to the living room for a drink. She felt his presence near her; saw him following her but continued to pretend he didn't exist.

She was ignoring him, wasn't she? Pfft, good luck.

He sat on the counter as she took a sip of water. After trying to talk a few times and getting silence as an answer he finally grumbled and hopped off the counter, pulling her to him, by her hips and pressing their bodies close, he leaned in, his lips just a brush away from hers.

She had frozen immediately, her cheeks flushing bright red as she looked into his eyes. He smirked into hers.

She couldn't ignore him.

"If you don't talk to me soon, I'll keep doing this." He whispered, leaning in and brushing his lips against her cheek. The cool touch of his lips to her skin caused her to shiver and before she knew it she had finally spoken.

"Stop!" She squeaked out and pushed him back. A pang of hurt sounded in his heart as he let her go. Of course she wouldn't want to be held by him.

He was dead, after all.

"Sorry…" He whispered before backing up a bit. She frowned at the look in his eyes and found herself stepping toward him. It wasn't that she didn't want to…

Wait, what? Hold the phone! She didn't. No way, no how. She was not attracted to him. Not at all.

"No…I just…it's a lot to take in." She gave him a soft smile, and enjoyed that his eyes softened at her. His lips curved into a hesitant smile and she found herself smiling back, just as hesitantly.

What was this? Why was this stranger, this man she had never seen in her life, suddenly making her want to help. He pulled at her heart strings when she thought they had all been cut. His smile did something to her, made her feel weak, vulnerable…but in a good way.

Like being weak was okay in front of him, because he'd do everything in his power to save her.

He'd protect her.

And that scared her more then seeing a dead man before her. The trust she felt for him was over powering. Like she could give him her life and he'd take care of it. She couldn't understand it. Never, in her life, had she felt such unconditional trust. She felt comfortable around him.

And she had only met him three times.

They stared at each other apprehensively before Kagome finally relaxed and sighed, walking towards her bedroom, knowing he'd follow her. Opening the door and leaving it opened she flopped back onto her bed and waited until he came in.

"Close the door?" He nodded his head, pushing it closed behind him before standing by it. He looked around the room, noticing the light green paint and the pictures that hung around it.

There was a small night table with an alarm clock and a vanity mirror on the other side of the wall from across the bed. Kagome sat there, leaning against the head board, playing with a few strands of her hair.

Awkward silence consumed them again.

He didn't move as he watched her and she tried not to move as she noticed him there, watching her. The minutes ticked away before he finally gave a frustrated sigh and walked towards the bed, sitting at the end of it and looking at the girl before him.

Something about her. Something about her called to him and it frustrated him to no end that he didn't know what it was. Why did she matter so much? Was it because she could see him? But _why_ could she see him? What was so special about this girl?

She was average, from what he could tell. But she was pretty. She had a delicate look, soft tan skin, a petite figure with slender features. Her lips usually held a smile, her eyes bright and shining blue. Sure, she was charming, but he had seen his fair share of charming before. So why her?

"Who did you give your heart to…?" He asked suddenly, remembering hearing her whisper it in the dead of the night.

Something about knowing she had loved someone gave him an uneasy feeling. A feeling of dread and a feeling of jealousy. But she wasn't his to be jealous over, she wasn't his to worry over and yet he was.

There was just something about her.

She had gone still when he had asked her and before she could really say much, her throat had closed painfully and tears had slipped out. She sat up, wiping at her eyes and trying to keep quiet as he frowned, moving to hold her again.

"I-I'm sorry…" She whispered as she started blubbering, crying into his chest, she wrapped her arms around him tightly. Something about him made her open up, and though she was angry that she kept crying in front of him, his presence eased the suffering her heart had endured.

He laid his cheek against the top of her head as she quietly cried into his shoulder, holding onto him like he was her lifeline. What was it about him? This open trust scared the living daylights out of her but at the same time, as he stroked her back and ran a hand through her hair she felt so safe, so utterly protected.

When had she felt this safe in someone's arms? She couldn't remember, the soothing kiss planted to her temple caught her off guard and soon she found her lips moving of their own accord.

"He…Koga. I loved him, you know? I loved him a lot…but he didn't love me back, I guess. I found him sleeping with his neighbour." She plainly stated, her voice coming out even though her tears came out more furiously.

He tightened his arms around her body and whispered soft reassurances in her ear.

What fool would let go of Kagome when he had her? Was this guy mentally challenged? She started stammering out about how hurt she had been, how much pain she had felt when she saw him in bed with the red head.

He felt her sob when she mentioned the time she put into their relationship, the trust she had given him and the love she had poured out for him.

"A-And I know I'm not the prettiest but I mean…why would you do something like that?" She whispered and sniffled. Somewhere along her story she had stopped crying, focusing on the hand that stroked her back.

"First off, you are pretty. Second…he's just a giant douche." She felt herself laughing at his logic. When he put it in its simplest forms, he was right. Koga had just been an immature boy with no intention of love. He had played her and she had allowed herself to be played.

"Look at it this way though, are you happy? Right now, I mean." She thought for a moment before nodding her head. She had a great life with great friends and family and was on her way to starting her first year of college.

"Then screw him. He doesn't matter anymore." And just like that, he managed to close the crack in her heart she thought was permanent. His simple words had made her see something she had been missing. What _did _Koga matter if she was happy with her life? Pulling back and looking into his gold eyes she gave a genuine smile.

"Thank you…" She watched as his face flushed smiled and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Yeah, whatever…"

They sat that way all night. Not speaking many words, but content with the way things were. Kagome had accepted that, if she had gone insane, she was fine with it. He had finally taken away the pain she had held in her heart and she was grateful.

If being insane meant being happy, she would gladly take it.

The night started giving way and Kagome felt herself falling asleep against her mysterious savoir. He smiled and kissed her temple again, letting her lie down, he pulled the covers over her as he sat on the bed, watching her slowly drift into sleep.

"Thanks…" She whispered tiredly before shutting her eyes and falling asleep.

Whatever it was, there was something about him that made her feel safe, and she was glad.

-

--

---

--

-

A/N: Had to update ASAP. I think you all waited long enough…Lol. Sorry the chapters are so short…I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this story, so bare with me. I usually plan what's going on before I start a chapter story, but this was a one-shot that blossomed into one, so I'm having trouble figuring out what to do…sorry!

As well, am I moving too fast? Like, is the pace too fast? I feel like it is, I'm trying to slow it down but it's super hard…

And by the way! I'll be changing the series name next chapter to _Guardian Angel__. _Since _The Haunted Dance _only made sense when it was a once-shot…Lol!

Hope you all enjoyed!

Take care,

Vixen


	4. Chapter 4

Guardian Angel

Chapter 4: Time

Vixen-Virus

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Mystery.

Summary: A story of the supernatural. A young woman who quit believing in love and a young man that would make her believe again, united after an untimely death. Tell me; have you ever dance with a ghost? InuXKag. One-shot turned story.

Dedication: ObsessedInuyashaFan.

***

Guardian Angel

"**Y**ou seem a bit _too _happy…" Sango narrowed her eyes accusingly as they knocked on Miroku's door. Kagome batted her eyelashes innocently and looked up at her best friend, jutting her bottom lip out just a tad.

"What? Me?" Sango glared at her before the door opened to reveal Miroku, smiling at them. He gave Sango and hug and a small kiss on the cheek before turning to hug Kagome tightly.

"Save the kiss though." She whispered when he teasingly leaned in. He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders before letting the girls in. They moved to his living room and made themselves comfortable.

His house was fairly large, with three floors and more guest rooms then an apartment building. Each room was painted different earth color, with a modest amount of furniture and décor. His walls were always lined with pictures, something Kagome had taken upon herself to do. She had gotten permission from Mushin and had snuck into the house when Sango and Miroku were out in their first year of High school, framing pictures of them and hanging it tastefully around the house.

Miroku had been both impressed and grateful. He had been shocked that little Kagome Higurashi had been able to put so many pictures up in such a short amount of time.

Kagome smiled seeing the pictures again. They always made her feel happy to see that he had not only kept them up, but over the years, had put some of his own up. She shook her head and looked up from the walls back to her friends who were talking about their day.

Every Friday night since they were in Jr. High was called their 'Get together' night. They had all grown up but stayed together and mostly thanks to these Friday nights. But Kagome felt a little awkward about it now, since Miroku and Sango had started officially going out. But soon she relaxed, knowing that they were and always would be best friends.

"College…what a scary thought…" Sango whispered as they sat on three different couches. They had all dibbed each one the first time they ever visited Miroku and it had just stuck.

"We'll be fine. It'll be an adventure!" Miroku gave a small smile. Miroku was going into Business, Sango into English and Kagome had taken into History. Kagome sat back, remembering the times when they had gone to the park when they were younger, in the summer, and now they were going out to club and bars.

"Time really got away form us, huh?" Kagome noted. They all nodded their heads before Miroku stood up and rushed out of the room into his room, leaving both girls confused.

"Miroku? What the heck? What are you doing?" Sango yelled after a few minutes of hearing rustling and a few ow's as he stumbled into things. Moments after she yelled he had come down with a large box.

"And just what is that?" Kagome asked, tilting her head slightly. He had a broad grin on his face as he waved them over, sitting by the fired place in the middle of the room with the large, dusty box.

"Seriously, what is that?" Sango asked, sitting next to him. He opened the lid and pulled out papers, VHS', picture albums and a few trinkets and Kagome clapped her ands together.

"A memory box!" She shouted as they started looking through the old notes they had sent to each other during class.

Kagome: _Seriously guys, what is she talking about? Since when were letters supposed to be in math?!_

Sango: _Haha, Oh Kaggie, how will you ever pass this course?_

Miroku: _Dude, our teacher is smoking._

Sango: _Shut your mouth forever, pervert._

Kagome: _Are you mad because you're jealous?_

Sango: _Are you mad because you suck at math?_

Kagome: _…Woah! Below the belt, woman!_

Miroku:_ Haha, owned. So owned it hurt._

"Wow…we were really lame." Miroku noted as he read the note over before chuckling and throwing it to Sango and Kagome to read. Kagome laughed and shook her head.

"Seriously, I'm almost positive I only passed that course with pity marks." She sighed and shook her head, ignoring the surfacing memories of the horrible math classes she endured. She reached in and pulled out another note she had written to Miroku when they were in English together.

_Dear Miroku,_

_Stop staring at our teacher, it's a bit creepy, you giant, giant, pervert._

_Sincerely, _

_Kagome._

Kagome gave a soft laugh, handing it over to Miroku who chuckled and shook his head, reaching back in and looking around he found the note that he had written in response.

_Dear Kagome, _

_Okay. I'll just indulge in you then._

_Love, _

_Miroku_

She burst out laughing, remembering that after she finished reading the note she had looked up to see Miroku staring at her intently. He had continued do to so for the rest of the class.

"You were such a freak." Kagome gave him a light push as he shook his head.

"I was just misunderstood." He sighed and looked over to Sango and she tugged at his shirt.

"Ahh look at this!" Sango pointed to one of the pictures on the album of the three of them at Summer camp. They had been in a paint fight and they were covered head to toe in random colors. Kagome laughed and looked down to the picture of her and Miroku, smiling brightly by their school and then another of her and Sango doing cart wheels in the yard.

"Awe, that's a cute one." She smiled before looking at one with a young Sango glaring at a young Miroku, who was cowering in fear. She laughed and shook her head, flipping through the pictures of the three of them, from young teens to young adults. Looking up she smiled at the two as they laughed about another note they read.

The years had flown by, but no matter what, these two had stayed by her side. She remembered the days they had been there for her, helping her with her math homework, staying up with her when she couldn't sleep and listening to her cry over Koga. Sango had threatened to beat him up while Miroku had literally gone over to his house and punched him in the face.

She smiled slightly. They would always be there, wouldn't they? They had taken her hand when she was lost and lead the way for her, clearing the mist that had surrounded her to see the sun, the blue skies and the chirping birds. They were her life, and she couldn't be more grateful for them.

"…And like, I don't even understand this. Who decided to put the alphabet and math together? As if math wasn't already hard enough. Like, could we please get realistic here?" Sango burst out laughing, reading out loud a note Kagome had written to Miroku and her during Math class. She had really hated Math. She blushed and rolled her eyes, looking back into the box to see a few random things.

Her eyes caught the friendship bracelet she had made for them all during her time away from them in the summer of Grade ten, their first and only summer away from each other. She smiled and picked up the small threaded bracelet, looking to Miroku who gave a soft blush.

"You still have it! I do too!" Sango gasped as she looked at Miroku's, it was threaded blue and purple with three beads side by side:_ MSK. _Hers had been pink and black.

"I do too." Kagome nodded her head as he put the bracelet back, but Miroku stopped her, taking it from her hand and slipping it back onto his wrist. He smiled at her and then at Sango.

"Even though the years kind of got away from us, it's nice to know we're still together. And the years ahead f us aren't going to get away either, are they?" Kagome smiled at the heartfelt words, nodding her head. She looked to Sango who nodded and winked and both girls lunged at him, giving him a bear tackle and laughing as he tried to breathe.

"The years aren't going to last long if you two don't let me breathe!" He yelled loudly, drowned out by their laughter.

***

Kagome had searched in all her boxes before she finally stumbled in to the right one. Smiling brightly she opened the lid and searched before finding a small green and white threaded bracelet with the same initials as Miroku's. She smiled and placed it on her wrist.

"What's that?" She jolted on her seat before turning to see gold eyes peering over her shoulder. She sighed and shook her head. Nearly a week had passed since Kagome had decided to accept InuYasha's existence and still, whenever he popped up that way, she would jump.

"You need to wear a bell or something." She pointed out as she turned to face him. He gave her a playful glare at her smile.

"Anyway, Ms. Snarky-Pants. What is that?" He asked again, pointing to the small bracelet. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"A friendship bracelet I made for Miroku and Sango a few years ago." He raised a black eyebrow at her.

"Miroku? Miroku Kazzanna?" Kagome's eyes widened. He knew him?

"Yeah…How'd you know?" She watched his small smile.

"He was the boss's kid. He's only, what, a year younger then me? We used to see each other from time to time. Before I died we had actually made plans to go out sometime. We were planning on going to the big game that Saturday." He went a bit silent when he thought about it.

He had never been one to break promises and yet he had broken a promise to hang out with Miroku. Sure, it was out of his control, but he had always felt bad about it.

Kagome recalled Miroku's excitement on going to the game. Sango and she had waved him off but he had been genuinely excited to see it. She looked back up at InuYasha, seeing his frown before she gave a soft nudge.

"Miroku's a great guy…you guys would have been friends, no doubt in my mind." Kagome smiled a bit, trying to think positively. But what do you tell a guy who lost his life?

"…Would _we_ have been friends?" He asked suddenly. Kagome looked up into his eyes as he stood before her, looking down into her eyes as well. She saw the deep embedded sorrow in them and took his hands into hers, smiling.

"Of course." She answered easily. He smiled a bit, though the heavy feeling in his chest stayed. She frowned and stood up, looking into his eyes and trying to convey her honest opinion.

"But it doesn't matter. We're friends now, right? Sure…it's odd and completely unbelievable but we are…" She offered another smile. This time though, he smiled back genuinely, surprised she had finally admitted that he was somewhat real.

He pulled her into his arms and she hugged him back, reflexively. Time…something he thought he had so much of was slipping by so fast between them. Every night he would come into her room, stay up with her talking until she felt sleepy and then hold her until the morning light before he'd slip off and let her go out with her friends, going about his after life.

It was such a short time span yet he found a friendship within the girl with the bright blue eyes, and it delighted him to hear her say the same. He wondered if things could have been differently, if he had been more out going instead of solely focusing on his work.

Would he had met her at a party? Maybe walking down the street?

He thought back to his life before the accident. The loneliness he felt, the constant wistful thinking of a better life, full of love and life. He frowned when he thought of the accident, of the pain he felt before he gave into the darkness and woke up in confusion, watching his body being taken away in a body bag.

He had been frantic, running around, asking for help, but no one would listen to him, until he found an elderly woman, by the name of Kaede, who told him he was in the world of the dead.

He never really thought of the afterlife, but that day had sure shooken him up. He had went from living one moment to dead the next. He sighed and looked to Kagome; as he held her small frame to his, he couldn't help but feel a chill of dread creep into his chest.

And instead of wondering of his old life, he wondered of his new.

Just how long could a dead man and a living woman be together? Just how long could they bend the rules of reality?

***

The boy smiled as he looked down into the dispersed clouds, watching as InuYasha and Kagome held each other. His silent victory was short lived, however, when he felt the presence of another and heard the accusing voice that fell in tow with it.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" A deep voice sounded as he stepped into the white room. The small boy quickly waved his hand over the clouds, blowing at them a bit and washing away the image within the seeing glass.

"What? Me? Nothing. Why? Oh look at the time; I should be somewhere else…" He squeaked out and quickly started making his way to the door as the older man gave him an incredulous look.

"Messing with people's lives won't get you far. The rules are in place with reason." He warned the younger one, who gave a nervous laugh and waved him off. The man frowned and shook his head, knowing that the younger would not listen.

"I'm doing nothing of the sort…" The boy replied before opening the door and quickly scurrying out, not before hearing the older warn one last time.

"I'm warning you, mortal lives are not to be messed with."

-

--

---

--

-

A/N: Oh snap. Just what is going on now?! Haha, Sorry for the extremely short chapter…once again, I'm kinda winging it here!

Take care,

Vixen


	5. Chapter 5

Guardian Angel

Chapter 5: Re-united

Vixen-Virus

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Mystery.

Summary: A story of the supernatural. A young woman who quit believing in love and a young man that would make her believe again, united after an untimely death. Tell me; have you ever dance with a ghost? InuXKag. One-shot turned story.

Dedication: ObsessedInuyashaFan.

***

Guardian Angel

**P**issed off.

That was what Kagome was currently feeling. She had just checked her student loans, getting ready for the start of college within the next month and her loan was denied. She had just checked it the month before and things were fine, but now? Now they weren't.

What gives?

Kagome gave a grumble and silently cursed in her head as she started walking towards the park she used to visit when she was in a bad mood. She smiled at the empty playground, the sun setting in the back ground before she took off her sandals, running into the rocky area she sat down on the swing, rocking back and forth, feeling the soft breeze of the evening.

As she pumped her legs, she couldn't help but worry. This was a big step she was taking, going to college was scary. She gave a small smile, remembering when she had been freaking out about going to high school. Now here she was, freaking about college.

"Time really did fly by…" She whispered to herself as she swung back and forth, closing her eyes. It felt good to be here again, swinging in the late afternoon, forgetting, just for a moment, her worries and concerns and just be there, happy.

But something was missing.

What was it?

Opening her eyes she looked into the disappearing day, watching the sky bleed into darkness. The moon was making her appearance, gracing the sky with an ethereal feeling. She smiled at it, but still something was missing.

"InuYasha…" She whispered, realizing that by now she'd be home, in bed, talking with InuYasha. She smiled at the thought of the silver haired man who had drifted into her life, making her trust and believe in things that weren't supposed to be real.

He had, singlehandedly, turned her world upside down and shaken it up. But even with everything out of order, Kagome was happy. Sure, sometimes they didn't say much, he'd just be there; sitting somewhere in her room, but it was reassuring. His presence helped calm her worries.

But he wasn't real…was he? And even if he was, he was dead. She frowned at that thought.

Just what did she think would happen? They'd be friends forever and nothing would get in the way of it? Somewhere in the universe they had broken a few laws, hadn't they? So how long before things got out of control and she lost him?

Her heart nearly skipped a beat at that thought.

Losing him.

That was real, that was true. She could very well lose him and that scared her more then that fact that she was already depending on him.

Just who did he think he was to make her care so deeply about him?

"Are you going to swing or just sit there?" A deep familiar voice taunted. Looking up from the gravel to the voice she slowly smiled, seeing him standing before her, hands tucked into his pockets, silver hair blowing in the breeze, golden eyes dancing with amusement of having caught her with that beautiful smile.

"InuYasha…" She whispered gratefully, and before she knew it, she had gotten off the swing and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him. He stood stalk still before a slow smile appeared on his face and he held her back, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"How'd you find me?" She asked as they stood together, under the night sky, the gentle breeze wrapping around them.

"I don't know. I just…had a feeling I guess. Besides, you could have left me a note or something if you were going to ditch me." He wouldn't admit it, but he had been frantic when she hadn't come home. His chest had started hurting and he had started searching everywhere, but as the night swept on, his heart had tugged him to the secluded park that sat surrounded by trees and he had nearly fallen at the weight of the relief that filled his veins when he saw her sitting on the swing.

"Sorry…just another bad day." She gave a slight frown, but soon it disappeared when InuYasha ran a hand through her black locks, giving a small kiss to the top of her head.

"What happened today?" He asked as he started walking them back to the swing. He sat Kagome down and moved behind her, gently pushing her a bit higher and higher. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Student loan crap." She whispered back.

"Did you talk to the school counsellor? Every year a few students get denied by accident. You'll have to talk to them and then the administrator, it'll take a few weeks to actually get cleared up but you should be fine." He informed. Kagome realized then, that he had been a student before. He had a life. For some reason, when she was with him, she had forgotten that he had, indeed, lived a life before her.

"Thanks…" She turned and gave him a smile, one he returned. He pushed her for a bit before moving to sit in the gravel before her, watching as she swung high and then slowly stopped moving her legs, letting the height fall before she just sat on the swing, in front of him.

"Hey…InuYasha? Can I ask you a question?" She tilted her head slightly. He smiled and nodded his own head.

"What exactly…is the afterlife like?" She had been curious since she was a little girl. How did souls of the dead live? InuYasha shrugged his shoulders, running a hand through his silver tresses.

"It's like normal life. We walk among you guys, and live like we did before we died; only we can't feel anything, like temperature or whatever, and you guys can't see us, but we can see you." He recalled the panic he had felt when he saw the dead among him, and the living. He had been so confused before Kaede had informed him that it was the afterlife.

"Really…? Well that's not as exciting as I thought it'd be…" She gave a small pout and he chuckled at her, shaking his head as he lay down on the gravel, looking up at the stars before them. He heard her foot steps and felt her lay beside him, using his arm as her own pillow.

They had fallen into a comfortable rhythm, one he would never forget the tune of.

"I got another question…" She whispered as she turned slightly, looking into his eyes. He gave a small shake of his head and an amused smile.

"Shoot."

"If people can't see you, then does that mean that right now someone thinks I'm talking to myself?" She had been wondering about it for some time. And if his answer was the one she thought he'd say, she must look like a loon.

"…I guess so." He laughed at the thought. He never really thought much about it. Whenever he was with Kagome, it was usually in the privacy of her home, and Sango was usually in her room, so they never encountered the problem before.

"Well that's awkward…" Kagome gave a small smile and laid her head back down against his arm.

"So…you can't feel anything? At all?" She asked. He held down his laugh. She was adorable when she was so curious. He nodded his head at her question but then stopped.

"Well...we shouldn't. But with you…I don't know, I'm able to feel warmth when you're near…" He stopped mid sentence and looked away, the blush on his cheeks rising when he realized he'd said a bit too much. She smiled and sat up a bit again, her hand on his cheek making him look at her.

He looked into her eyes, trying to frown at her but finding it hard when she looked so beautiful under the pale light of the moon, a bright smile on her features.

"That's very sweet." She murmured and leaned in, brushing her lips against his cheek, close to the corner of his mouth. She pulled back and lay her head down again, taking a deep breath to calm her heart but feeling proud of herself. The feelings may have come fast and swift…but somehow she knew they were supposed to be there.

***

"Okay, ready? This one's going in." InuYasha laughed when Kagome nodded her head, putting her hands behind her back as she sat crossed legged on her bed. He was currently sitting on her vanity desk, a red skittle in his hand.

"Okay, go!" Kagome said as she opened her mouth wide. He laughed and shot the skittle, Kagome moved a little to the right and the red candy flew into her mouth. Closing it and chewing on it she clapped her hands together.

"Finally!" She laughed when InuYasha shook his head and put down the half eaten bag of skittles, looking to the floor around her bed to see multi colors of candy pieces littering the ground.

"You really suck at that…" InuYasha pointed out when he came to lay down on her bed, as she swallowed the candy and stuck her tongue out.

"Shut up. Maybe if you aimed better…" She glared and laughed, moving her hands back to lean against them.

"So, what exactly do you do during the day?" She asked. The whole night had consisted of skittle catching and questions. He sighed and looked up at her with a teasing smile.

"Well, I just do whatever I want really. Sometimes I visit old places I used to go to when I lived, I go to work sometimes and see what's going on there. I visit old friends I haven't seen in a while. Lately I've been looking for my mom and dad…" Kagome nodded her head, reaching over to take his hands in hers.

His voice had faltered only a bit when he spoke of his parents. It had been devastating when they had died. He remembered the lonely nights, the tears that went unshed. He had loved his parents more then anything and the day they left his world was the day he had been forced to grow.

It was also the day he closed himself up and forgot about emotions. But not he had a chance to see them again. He looked to Kagome who seemed deep in thought before she smiled brightly at him.

"Let's search for them tomorrow!" She offered. He raised an eyebrow at her.

Why was she so weird sometimes?

"What?"

"Tomorrow. Sango has a date with Miroku anyways. I'll go with you and search around Tokyo!" She smiled. She knew it sounded ridiculous, what could _she_ do? She didn't understand the afterlife at all, but the look of pain that crossed his features when he had spoken about them had hurt her.

"Are you being serious?" He asked, sitting up a bit. She nodded her head and moved to the table by her bed, opening the top drawer and pulling out a few papers, she turned to him with a soft blush on her cheeks.

"Uhm, I did some research, after the dance we had. I know a bit about them and where they died…" She realized how creepy that sounded. But she figured, hey, he was dead, how much creepier could things get?

He stared at her in shock for a bit as she started flipping through the pages, reciting lines that included his mother and father's death. His gold eyes soften as she lit up when she found the page with their burial sites. She was really trying to help him.

He reached out a hand, placing it over hers to get her attention. She stopped reading and looked up at him. He gave her a soft smile before pulling her to him, making her fall on him and crushing the papers between their bodies as he held her close.

No one had ever cared for him that much after his parents had died. His brother had taken him in, yes, but they hadn't spoken much, so he had moved out as soon as he had turned eighteen. He had lived an adult life, even though he was still so young, he had guarded himself, shutting his heart away from the world.

He had been financially successful, but he had been alone. He had no one to share his success with. He smiled a bit as Kagome held him back. But here she was, this girl who had been scared to death of him, sitting, holding him, trying to help him search for the family he lost so long ago.

"Thank you."

***

"So, I was thinking we'd go to their grave sites next…" Kagome whispered as she took a map and a red pen, circling their destination. They were out on the sunny morning, walking down the busy streets, and had been doing so for a few hours after searching at a few places InuYasha said that they liked to hang out when he was young. InuYasha nodded his head, smiling as Kagome tried to whisper, so she didn't look _too_ insane.

They walked side by side, passing people and trying to make their own way before InuYasha gave a soft grin, taking her hand in his, he helped guide her through the throngs of people, all the while trying to make it look like her hand was just laying limply and not holding someone else's.

Kagome was thankful when he had taken her hand and led her to the grave sites in a secluded path, with very few people near. She was happy she was spending the day with InuYasha, but annoyed that she had to watch herself when she spoke to him. A couple of times she had slipped and grabbed his arm, pointing to something she had been excited about, while people walked passed, staring at her as she suddenly blushed and InuYasha chuckled.

They entered a gated grave site, with rows and rows of graves lined up. Kagome looked at them sadly, whispering a small prayer for them all before following InuYasha as he walked towards a large oak tree; underneath, within the shade, sat one large white marble head stone, two names side by side.

_Izayoi Takahashi + Taisho Takahashi_

_May you both rest in peace_

_Beloved parents_

_Forever Loved_

Kagome smiled at the head stone. They had been buried together. She looked over to see InuYasha staring off to the old tree, shock filling him.

"InuYasha…?" She asked looking to where he was looking and seeing nothing. She looked back to see tears filling his strong eyes.

"Mother…father…" He whispered, moving closer to them. She blinked in confusion before realizing she wasn't supposed to see them. Standing back a bit, she gave InuYasha an encouraging smile, watching as he walked to them in a trance.

They were there, sitting beneath the tree, holding each other when they looked up, startled to see a mortal girl and a young man reaching their site.

"My InuYasha…" Izayoi spoke softly as she looked into the gold eyes of her husband who was in utter shock. They watched the tall, strong young man walk to their graves and look sadly at them, and the young girl smiling sadly at the engravements. He had looked up when Izayoi had stood, and his face had filled with shock.

"My baby boy…" She whispered softly as she stepped forward.

"Mother…father…" He whispered, walking towards them. She opened her arms out, and he had rushed in, holding her tightly as he fought back the tears, missing the feeling on his mothers' arms around him.

She was still as beautiful as ever. With her long black tresses, her deep brown eyes and soft smile. She had always been a beauty. Tears streaked her face as she held her baby boy in her arms.

"Oh God…We've been looking for you for so long, we thought you'd be somewhere near your death place but you had just…disappeared." She whispered as she held her boy within her arms. She had watched him grow over the years, seen the hardship he had endured and had wished to hold him in her arms. Now she could, now she could hold him ad tell him she loved him.

"Mom…I missed you so much." She could hear the strain in his voice; he was trying to be strong. She smiled and kissed his cheek, her tears falling on his face. He was so tall now though, taller then her yet not as tall as Taisho.

"Dad…" He whispered when he pulled back, looking up at his father. He always looked like a hero in InuYasha's eyes. He stood tall, long silver hair tied in a high pony tail, gold eyes soft as he looked at him. They said that though Taisho had always looked more like Sesshomaru, with the longer features and grace, InuYasha had the heart of his father.

He stood up with his mother and Taisho stepped forward. He wasn't sure what to say. His father, though a loving man, had always been away due to work, and he had hardly ever seen him before his death. Taisho gave a small smile; his eyes watering as he suddenly pulled his son into a hug.

"I've missed you, boy." He whispered, and that was all InuYasha needed to finally let a few tears slip. He grabbed hold of his dad, holding him close as his throat closed in pain, and tears slipped in relief.

Izayoi smiled and Taisho opened an arm, letting his wife in as he held his family within his arms, the pain of the years slowly lifting as they all cried together.

Kagome watched as InuYasha held the air, tears slipping. She smiled a bit. They must be so happy.

"You've grown so much…" Izayoi spoke softly, smiling at her boy who stood before them, so tall and strong. Taisho smiled, patting his shoulder before ruffling his bangs.

"He's a Takahashi. He has to grow up strong, it's like a law." He smiled when InuYasha gave a soft grunt and looked away, embarrassed.

"I'm proud of you son…" He whispered. InuYasha looked up at him in surprise before his expression melted into a smile. He had longed to hear those words since he was young, and now, here he was, standing before his family, and the words touching his heart.

"I love you guys…" He whispered, swallowing passed the relief in his throat. They smiled.

"We love you too, baby." Izayoi reached her hand out and took her sons, squeezing it affectionately.

"I'm just surprised…I didn't realize you were supposed to die so young…" She frowned. Brown eyes looked into her son's eyes and he raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…If you die before your time, you should usually be given the status of a Guardian Angel. But you're here, in the afterlife, as a normal soul, so you must have died on time…but you were only nineteen." Izayoi whispered, tears leaking as she remembered seeing her son's mangled body in the heap of metal and blood. She sniffled a bit and InuYasha stepped closer, bringing his mother into his arms.

"It's okay ma, I'm okay now." He smiled a bit, feeling the love wash over him as she hugged him tightly. Taisho smiled at his caring son, but he had been wondering the same thing. Usually a high ranking soul would come and help the new soul, but it seems as if InuYasha had been learning things for himself the last three months of his afterlife.

He frowned a bit but chose to ignore it; his son was with him now. He looked over Izayoi's head to see the girl who had come with InuYasha smiling happily at him. He frowned.

"Who is that girl…?" He asked suddenly, breaking the moment. InuYasha looked from him and then to Kagome who gave a small wave, realizing she had been staring for quite sometime.

InuYasha smiled a bit, waving her over. She raised an eyebrow, as if asking if he was sure. He rolled his eyes and waved her over again. She stuck her tongue out at his rudeness and made her way over.

"She's Kagome…she helped me find you guys…though in all honestly I should have looked here first." He sighed and shook his head as he stepped back, holding out his hand to Kagome. Kagome took it and stood beside him, looking at the air in front of him.

"She can't see us." Izayoi whispered and then frowned.

"But she can see you?" InuYasha nodded his head, in confirmation.

"I'm not sure how it works, but she can see me." Kagome looked up at him as he spoke to nothing, realizing this was what it probably looked like when she spoke to him. She looked back to the air in front of her and gave a small awkward smile, not knowing if she was looking them in the eye or not.

"Uhm…it's nice to meet you?" She offered. Izayoi smile and nudged Taisho who had been watching her like a hawk.

"She's pretty, Yasha." Izayoi gave her son a wink, he blushed and grunted.

"I guess."

"Tell her we say hi!" She reached out a poked him. InuYasha gave a small yelp and Kagome laughed a bit at it.

"They say hi…" He said awkwardly, realizing that Kagome was meeting his parents in an awkward way. He watched as Kagome smiled brightly and looked up at him. He looked back to his parents who were smiling at the girl; even his father nodded his head in approval.

Wait, approval for _what?_

"Uhm…I should go, so you have time to hang out with your parents…" Kagome smiled up at him, squeezing his hand and letting go. He smiled and her and nodded his head, thanking her.

"I'll see you later tonight or tomorrow…" She smiled and waved to the air in front of InuYasha awkwardly.

"Uhm…it was nice meeting you." She smiled politely and started walking off; as she was halfway out of the grave yard, passing the rows of head stones, she turned to InuYasha, a bright smile on her face.

"Hey InuYasha?" He raised an eyebrow, letting her continue.

"I'm really happy you found them." And then she turned, rushing out of the graveyard and down the street, navigating her way back to her home. He stared after her, watching her wavy black hair swish behind her and smiled.

"So…you like her, right?" Taisho snickered when his son turned back and gave him a glare as Izayoi nudged her husband in the ribs, ruining the moment for the two.

-

--

---

--

-

A/N: Woah! Finally, some lengthy chapters! Haha, hope you enjoyed! I really liked writing abut the re-union of InuYasha and his family, it's so cute!

Take care,

Vixen


	6. Chapter 6

Guardian Angel

Chapter 6: Kisses

Vixen-Virus

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Mystery.

Summary: A story of the supernatural. A young woman who quit believing in love and a young man that would make her believe again, united after an untimely death. Tell me; have you ever dance with a ghost? InuXKag. One-shot turned story.

Dedication: ObsessedInuyashaFan.

***

Guardian Angel

**H**e smiled softly, looking through the seeing glass as the two laughed and teased each other on Kagome's bed. He sighed and gently blew the clouds, making them cover the scene as he sat back on another cloud, looking into the large white room with a small smile on his lips still.

He knew what he was doing was breaking the rules.

The dead and the living were separated with reason. They just weren't supposed to be together, like oil and water. There was always that thin line that kept them separate. Yet here he was, standing before the seeing glass, in the heavens, watching down and letting the younger do whatever he wanted, breaking the rules, and creating new ones.

She wasn't supposed to see him. Yet she did.

She wasn't supposed to feel him. Yet she did.

She wasn't supposed to hear him. Yet she did.

She wasn't supposed to love a man of the dead.

He thought back to the seeing glass, remembering the smiles and laughter they had shared.

_Yet she did._

***

"…Thanks again, Kagome." InuYasha awkwardly scratched the back on his head as he sat up, looking away from her face, his own heating up as he thanked her. He seemed to be doing that a lot though, thanking her. She just made his life seem a little less troubling.

"Don't worry about it, InuYasha. It's great that you found them again." A week had passed and though Kagome was a little disappointed that she hadn't seen much of InuYasha, she understood. He was reunited with the family he had lost, and it wasn't like he completely stopped seeing her.

He would still visit her every few nights, sometimes just as she was falling sleep, in which he would hold her, other's just when she got home and would spend the rest of the evening with her.

She felt a little lonely though. Sango and Miroku had been going out, just the two of them, and InuYasha was busy with his family, so there were nights when she'd be by herself.

She knew she was being childish, but she felt left out of everyone's lives now.

"Kaggie Higurashi!" A voice sounded, the door opened wide and Kagome froze, glancing from Sango to the spot beside her while InuYasha chuckled. She relaxed her tensed muscles, realizing, again, that only she could see him.

"Yeah, what's up?" Kagome smiled. Sango pulled the door back to show Miroku who was waving at her brightly. She glanced to InuYasha, who had a sad smile on his lips.

"So, we were wondering if you wanted to go out with us. We're just gonna go to the mall." Sango smiled brightly at the young girl who sat on the bed. She missed her best friend. Kagome had graciously hung out with them less to give them some time as a couple, but both Miroku and she had agreed that they missed the spunky girl.

"Sure." Kagome tried to keep the excitement down but Miroku had chuckled, shaking his head as he pointed down the hall.

"We'll wait for you to get ready. That doesn't mean to take your sweet time though." He gave her a warning with a smile before both he and Sango closed the door and left her to her own devices. Kagome smiled and stood up, starting to pull out clothing before she turned to InuYasha who was about to leave.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?" Kagome asked as she turned to face him. He raised an eyebrow and pointed out the window.

"Out?" She gave him a roll of her blue eyes.

"Stupid. Come with us." She smiled at his shocked look.

"I'm dead, Kagome." He said slowly, as if he wasn't sure if she remembered. She gave a soft laugh and shook her head.

"Think of it as…hanging with Miroku, you know…to make up for the time you guys lost…" She gave a nervous glance into his eyes, not sure if what she had said had struck a nerve. He looked at her in surprise before giving her a soft smile; nodding his head he turned his back as Kagome started changing.

She was a wonder. She had given him so many new chances. A chance to be with the family he had lost, a chance to make up the broken promise he had given to Miroku. She gave him a new look on so many things. In such a short time, she had made him feel worth it.

How could he ever thank her?

"Okay, let's go!" Kagome smiled, waiting for him to turn around. He smiled back at her, taking her outstretched hand and holding it firmly as she walked outside. Miroku and Sango were on the couch, playing a video game viciously. Kagome's jaw dropped and she glared at them.

"Don't screw up my kill to death ratio! I swear to god if my score goes lower then it was the other day I will murder you two!" She screamed as she watched Miroku and Sango play, split screen. Sango rolled her eyes, waving her off as she started shooting wildly.

"Oh God, my perfect score…" Kagome pouted. InuYasha laughed and leaned in, pressing a kiss to her temple. She blushed and looked to Miroku and Sango, who hadn't noticed.

"Haha! Yes! Take that! I own!" Miroku did a fist pump into the air, smiling in victory as Sango glared, turning everything off and muttering about how he was a cheater and totally 'screen peeked'.

"Sorry that you suck." He gave her a teasing smile as they started leaving the apartment. The trio started chattering away and InuYasha couldn't help but feel slightly awkward as Miroku pulled Kagome into a headlock and Sango burst out laughing when Kagome tried to take a bite out of his arm.

He had never really had friends like that. He was too busy trying to climb to the top of the industry ladder he had forgotten to live a life for himself. He smiled nostalgically as he watched them interact, like a family.

And then he briefly wondered if he was really meant to be here, with Kagome, distracting her from her own life, her own family and friends. His frown disappeared, though, when Kagome reached back, still in the head lock with Miroku, and blindly searched for his hand.

He raised an eyebrow, slipping his hand into hers and she gave it a soft squeeze, turning her head slightly from Miroku's grasp with a wink at him.

Maybe, just maybe,

He really _did_ belong here.

With her.

***

"So…" Kagome fidgeted with her fingers a bit as they all sat in the food court, wolfing down Miroku's fries. Three pairs of eyes glanced up from what they were doing to look at her.

"Yeah?" They all asked at the same time. She would have laughed at the hilarity that InuYasha was just the same as them, had she not been preoccupied with remembering she wasn't supposed to acknowledge him while in the presence of her other friends.

"You know that game you wanted to go to, like, three months ago?" She saw InuYasha tense up a bit, his jaw becoming prominent as he looked at her in confusion. Miroku nodded his head.

"Yeah."

"Who were you going with again?" She casually took a sip of his drink. Miroku gave a soft, almost broken, smile as he sat back a bit.

"InuYasha Takahashi." Sango raised an eyebrow, turning to Kagome. She had stopped mentioning the guy only a few weeks prior, yet here she was, sneaking him into the conversation. Kagome shrugged her shoulders innocently as she turned to face Miroku.

"You know…I know it sounds stupid but I kind of admired the guy." Miroku started, he had forgotten about the dance Kagome had apparently shared with him, something Kagome thanked.

"Admired him?" Sango asked as she sat back too.

"He was at the top of his game, you know? He was making a name for himself. I remember seeing him every once and a while when I went to visit dad at work, and he'd always give a little smile and wave at me. He was the person I strived to be and when he said hi to me, it was like getting acknowledged by a celebrity…" He chuckled and shook his head.

InuYasha looked at him, surprised before smiling at him. He had remembered their many meetings and he had always wanted to get to know him better too, him being the only guy that came around that was around his age.

"I was so stoked when he came to me and started a conversation. I just…there was something about him that made me want to be friends. He looked like he needed one. Even though he was a hot shot, he always seemed so empty." Miroku frowned, his royal blue eyes falling to the ground as he remembered the distant look in InuYasha's eyes.

"And then one day, he came up to me and asked if I wanted to go to the game with him." Miroku smiled again.

"Was that why you were so excited?" Sango asked, a little happy that Miroku had found someone other then herself and Kagome, but disappointed when she realized InuYasha was gone.

"Yeah…but he died a few days before. I wasn't even allowed to attend the funeral, only a bunch of business men were." He frowned. He had sent flowers though.

InuYasha gave him a broken expression. He remembered seeing his funeral, remembered people he had hardly cared for there, sitting stoically at his death bed. He had seen flowers and such, and he remembered the small bundle of white roses that Miroku had sent.

He reached a hand out, patting Miroku on the shoulder and somehow Miroku had started relaxing.

"He was excited to." Kagome spoke up, they shot her a questioning look and she smiled awkwardly.

"I mean, I'm sure he was…" She looked to InuYasha who chuckled and shook his head. She really needed to work on the whole, 'ghost don't exist' thing.

"I hope so." Miroku smiled a bit, shaking his head to get rid of the heavy feeling that fell on him. Sango smiled and placed her hand on his, patting it gently. Kagome looked up at InuYasha, a small smile, he smiled back, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close.

"Thanks for the second chance." He whispered and relaxed as they started talking again.

***

InuYasha lay on Kagome's bed, staring up at the ceiling with a soft smile on his face. He had started taking to joining Kagome very now and then when she went out with Sango and Miroku. Somehow he felt at home with them, enjoying the ease with the group and laughing when Kagome slipped up about his presence, which she blamed on lack of sleep.

Apparently, she never slept.

He smiled as he sighed, thinking back on the last few weeks together. School was starting up and she had gone to the university to complain about the loans, he had offered to go with, to help her, but she insisted that she should do this alone, and that he still had to visit his parents.

He smiled at that. He finally had a place in the world, albeit a strange and reality breaking one. He heard Kagome's voice greeting Sango and sat up, waiting for her to finish talking to her roommate before entering. She smiled brightly and shut the door, rushing to tackle InuYasha on the bed.

"Guess what!" She smiled as she settled her body above his, his hands resting on her hips. She smiled brightly down at him, her blue eyes light and gazing into his deep gold ones, ones she had grown to love.

"What?"

"I got my loan!" She smiled brightly, thoroughly impressed with herself. It had been nerve wracking to go in by herself and talk to the administrator but she had done it. She had spoken to them politely and made her point clear and they had been a great help with fixing the mistake.

"That's awesome. Good job." He smiled when she gave a soft squeal of pride and lean down, hugging him tightly to herself. He smiled back, wrapping his arms around her small body and bringing her close, enjoying the wave of warmth wash over his cool skin.

They lay that way for a while, content. Lately he had started to be around her more often, holding her hand, touching her arm, wrapping her in a hug. He was a little embarrassed by his intimate actions, but whenever she responded with a smile he found that it was worth it.

"Oh! I have something for you!" Kagome smiled and got up, instantly missing the feeling of him wrapped around her as she moved to her vanity desk, opening the second drawer and digging around a bit as InuYasha sat up.

She gave a triumphant sound as she pulled something out and hid it behind her back when she turned to face him. He raised an eyebrow as she neared, the smile on her face speaking of trouble. She laughed and sat before him, taking his hand in one hand.

"Look away!" She commanded. He rolled his eyes at her antics but did so, enjoying the fact that he was able to act like a child around her, something he hadn't been able to do when he was alive. With a pout he looked up towards the ceiling, closing his eyes. He felt something wrap around his wrist and finally Kagome allowed him to open them.

"Okay! Look!" She was ecstatic when he looked down at his wrist to see a threaded bracelet of white and red, two beads side by side: _I+K._

He was silent as she looked at him happily. Somehow, something of the living realm had been able to stay on his body, and more then that, it was something Kagome had given him, something she had spent time making with thoughts of him. Gold eyes glanced up to the smiling face before him.

"Do you like it?" She asked, a little unsure about his silence. He looked at her beautiful face, her soft features and full lips, and suddenly he couldn't stop himself, he pulled her close, his lips pressed against hers. She had gasped in surprise and he had taken the opportunity to swallow the surprised sound.

He was about to pull away when she had tentatively reached her hand up, cupping his cheek and moving her lips against his, deepening the kiss with a shy hesitation. He smiled against her lips, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her close.

He should have been thinking about how fast things were going, but he was distracted by the soft sigh she let out. Something about this girl had made him trust so completely, time, no matter how short, didn't seem to matter anymore. He knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, that she was meant to be with him.

They pulled back for some much needed air, her forehead pressed against his as she closed her eyes, her chest moving up and down, as her arms wrapped loosely around his neck, resting on his shoulders.

Blue eyes glanced up to his and he smiled, leaning in and giving her another chaste kiss. She smiled back and kissed him back before the door burst open.

"Hey, Kagome. Miroku came over an—What are you doing?" Kagome quickly pulled, her face flushed as she looked at her best friend who was standing at her door, an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

Oh, this was awkward…

-

--

---

--

-

A/N: Haha you got to love Sango's impeccable timing! I'm trying to slow things down but I don't know, is it working? Haha.

Take care,

Vixen


	7. Chapter 7

Guardian Angel

Chapter 7: Soul Mates

Vixen-Virus

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Mystery.

Summary: A story of the supernatural. A young woman who quit believing in love and a young man that would make her believe again, united after an untimely death. Tell me; have you ever dance with a ghost? InuXKag. One-shot turned story.

Dedication: ObsessedInuyashaFan.

Guardian Angel

"**Y**ou really went out of your way, didn't you?" The deep voice reprimanded the younger. He sighed and looked up at the man with the dark eyes with an apology, but no regret.

"How was I supposed to know she'd make him something? I had to make sure he was able to wear it…" He justified. He looked through the seeing glass to see InuYasha conversing with his parents, happily, still wearing the red and white threaded bracelet hanging on his wrist.

"You shouldn't be meddling." He stated again. Though the younger knew what he was doing was wrong, he couldn't stop. He looked to the older, who had come by lately to watch the unfolding love between Kagome and InuYasha.

"And you shouldn't be letting me." He turned back to the seeing glass. The older sighed in frustration, balling his hands into fists as he looked down into the seeing glass as well.

He was right. He should do something to stop this madness…

Tomorrow.

"…And then there are Guardian Angels." Izayoi said as they sat under the shade. InuYasha sat crossed legged in front of his parents, who held each to her and watched as a few people would walk by every now and then, as well as resident souls.

"Guardian Angels?" InuYasha asked sceptically. He had left Kagome early in the morning to meet his parents, and asking them a few things on the basics of being…well, dead.

"Yup. Guardian Angels. They're the souls that die before their time." His dad piped up from his seat as he waved to a familiar passing soul. InuYasha frowned a bit.

"Before their time? Doesn't Kami plan these things out?" His mother shook her head a bit.

"No, well he plans certain things. He plans out when you're born, and certain people you're supposed to meet, but for the most part he gives you free choice, so you can make your own decisions. But those decisions can lead to your death. If you die before he intended for you to die, you become a guardian angel."

"Wait, back up." He frowned in confusion. His mother laughed and shook her head, starting again.

"He gives you rights, so you make your own choices. If those choices lead to an untimely death, he gives you a chance to help others; he gives you a chance to be a guardian angel. But that doesn't mean you control the person you're to watch over, only watch them and try to keep them safe." He frowned again.

"Okay…but what about the meeting people thing?"

"Well, let's see, you were meant to meet certain people in your life, and one though, your 'soul mate' is the only person you will meet repetitively. Let's see…remember when you were young and you and Shiro were best friends? But you got into a fight and you stopped being friends with him?" InuYasha nodded, remembering the small spat that got in the way of their friendship.

"Well, Kami made sure you two would meet, but it depended on you two to stay together. But if let's say…someone was your soul mate, you're other half, then no matter what happened, you guys would stick together. So if you strayed away from them, Kami would make a path to lead you from that fight to a solution so you two would stay together." She smiled as InuYasha gave her a blank face.

"I hate the afterlife." He finally answered.

Kagome laughed as Miroku gave a puppy dog look to Sango, trying to get a kiss though she rolled her eyes and ignored him. She shook her head and walked down the crowded streets. They had just finished watching a movie down at the theatre and were making their way around the city.

Kagome thought back on the day, remembering that she had woken up alone, a sad disappointment biting her heart. She had blushed though, when she remembered the night before.

She had explained to Sango that she was just feeling tired and sick, though Sango had given her a 'yeah right' look, she had accepted her friends lame excuse. Kagome shook her head.

That had been a close one.

The kiss…

Her lips still felt cool. When he had kissed her, when he had looked into her eyes, she had felt her heart skip a beat. He had such a soft look in his eyes, one that made her melt and she hadn't been able to help but kiss him back.

But what did that mean?

Was she attracted to him?

She nearly scoffed. Of course she was. She'd be attracted to him from the first day he had asked her to dance, and though it was a short time, she knew that he was someone she was supposed to be with. It was scary though, the feeling that had wrapped around her heart…

It was almost like…like…

_Love._

How do you love a dead man? How do you love someone you've known for such a short time?

"So, you excited? Next week is college!" Sango burst out. The time had gone by so fast. Kagome blinked and her eyes widened. It was true, next Monday she would start her post secondary life.

"Well that's…terrifying." Kagome gave a soft laugh as her friends wrapped an around her shoulders, squishing her in the middle of them.

"It'll be great!" Miroku smirked, leaning in and pinching her cheeks. Kagome rolled her eyes and slapped his hands away from her face with a groan. She sighed and finally gave up as they teased her.

She sat on her bed, waiting patiently to see InuYasha again. The kiss that had been shared between them had awoken something in her. She ached to be near him, and even though it wasn't like she hadn't spent a day away from him before, this was new.

She literally felt pain from being away.

She hugged her pillow to her chest, frowning as she looked out the window, waiting for him to show up so they could talk. After Sango had caught her making out with…well, air, she had dragged Kagome out to watch a movie in the living room with Miroku and her. By the time she had gone back to her room, she had been too tired to do much else but sleep.

So they had left off on an awkward note and Kagome wanted to fix things, even though she really did want to kiss him again, she knew they shouldn't. He was…a spirit, a ghost, a soul.

Yet somehow that seemed to matter less and less when she saw him. He may be a spirit, a ghost a soul…but he was a friend. She had learned to depend on him, to tell him things she was scared to tell Sango and Miroku.

They would sit up at night talking about her fear of going to university; he would soothe her and tell her she'd be great. She told him her fear of the dark, which was why the window was always kept open, the moon light streaming through. He told her about the pain he had endured of being alone, of losing his parents and of his success as a businesses man.

They shared their stories and she wasn't about to let a kiss get in the way of it.

"Boo." InuYasha smirked when Kagome jumped a bit. He laughed when she shot him a glare.

"Holy, I didn't think I'd actually scare you!" He smirked when he walked through the window and came to sit down next to her on the bed. She cleared her throat nervously, about to talk but freezing when he looked at her.

He was so handsome.

His silver hair was screaming to be touched, his eyes dance with open amusement and his lips…she wanted to feel them on hers again. She blushed at her thought and looked away from him.

"Uhm…are you nervous because of…the kiss?" He asked, having momentarily forgotten that the kiss between them had been a random act he had started. He had thought about her lips all day, the soft gasp of surprise she had released. They sat silently a bit as Kagome fidgeted with her fingers.

"A…A little bit." She admitted. She looked up to see his face fall slightly. She frowned when he moved back a bit.

"Sorry about that." He said, standing up and walking toward her window, about to take off when she frowned. Where did he think he was going?

"Wait! Hey, where do you think you're going? I didn't say I didn't like it!" She had sat up, her hands on her hips as she glared at the back of his frozen body. He turned slowly, eyes wide before Kagome realized what she had said. She pulled the pillow in her lap over her, burying her hot face into it.

She just had to say it out loud, didn't she?

She peeked out from behind her pillow to see InuYasha on her bed, smirking at her arrogantly. With a pout she glared at him as he smirked.

"So, you _liked_ it?" Such a guy comment.

"I never said that." She said as he moved closer, pulling the pillow from her grasp and sitting next to her as she glared at him, trying to make him suffer with her eyes. She watched, though, as his cocky grin slipped into a soft smile as he placed one of his hands against her cheek, leaning in closer, her eyes and his caught together.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you." He confessed, pressing their foreheads together. She nearly melted at the sincerity, the vulnerability in his voice. Reaching up, she held the hand that held her face softly, smiling gently at him, at his words, at the feeling in her heart.

"You never left my mind, either." She assured him, feeling the insecurity that trembled between his lips. He let out a soft sigh and she knew that she had eased his nervousness. He was about to pull away when her grip tightened, pulling him back to her.

"Kiss me." She whispered, all shyness slipping away. Confidence, need, want and desperation pushed through as she leaned into him, his surprise only feeding her. He leaned down, his eyes asking if she was her.

Her lips pressed to his told him that she was.

He kissed her back, wanting to feel the closeness he had thought was gone, pulling her close to him; he pulled her into his lap, kissing her gently, pressing his chest to hers, as if trying to get their hearts closer together.

He pulled back slightly, his eyes closed as she breathed heavily against his lips. She smiled and leaned in again, kissing him once more. He laughed against her lips, but continued still, kissing her.

They pulled away again, catching their breaths, Kagome's eyes lighting with new life. She hadn't felt a kiss that intense ever. She had loved Koga, with everything in her, but his kisses had never lit a fire in her heart that felt as though it would never be put out.

She smiled and trailed her hand down his arm, pausing at his wrist when she felt the threaded bracelet. Looking up with a soft smile she leaned in a gain, kissing him before intertwining their hands together.

Here she sat, kissing a man who had died a few months prior…

And she had never been happier in her entire life.

A/N: Sorry for the wait! So chapter 7, kids! I actually really like this chapter story, I have a vague idea of what's happening now, so, yay!

Enjoy!

Take care,

Vixen


	8. Chapter 8

Guardian Angel

Chapter 8: Real

Vixen-Virus

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Mystery.

Summary: A story of the supernatural. A young woman who quit believing in love and a young man that would make her believe again, united after an untimely death. Tell me; have you ever dance with a ghost? InuXKag. One-shot turned story.

Dedication: ObsessedInuyashaFan.

Guardian Angel

"**K**agome, just breathe, will you? Things will be fine. _You'll_ be fine." He whispered as she quietly hyperventilated to herself as she made her way to her first class. She bit her lip and nodded her head slightly, letting him know she had heard him. He chuckled a bit, nudging her forward as she stood frozen at the door. She gave him a slight glare and opened the door, heading into the large room, with hundreds of other students who looked just as nervous.

She made her way silently down the steps of the raked seating and sat in the middle, InuYasha sitting next to her. He watched as she fidgeted with her fingers before reaching over into her lap, placing a hand over hers.

"Don't worry." He whispered and she felt her tensed muscle relaxing. She looked over at him, giving him a discrete smile before she relaxed fully and looked to the professor who entered.

InuYasha smirked at her, watching as she took down notes and even raised her hand hesitantly to answer questions. It was cute. She looked back and forth through the notes he handed out, reading them carefully before raising her hand to ask questions.

He smiled. She was a keener. Much like he had been when he was in school. He sat back and listened dully to the class, watching the students. Some looked excited, some looked like they were bored and a few looked like they wanted to throw up with nervousness. He shook his head.

Kids were funny.

* * *

He knew he should stop him. He knew what they were doing was against every single law of human and other worldly existence. Yet, while he looked through the seeing glass, seeing the love blossom so innocently, so purely, he couldn't help but understand why his young friend was doing what he was.

It was the look in their eyes.

It was the look he had held for someone once. It was the feelings he had once held in his heart…before the incident.

The younger was right.

For that look, for that moment of happiness, for that _love._

He too, would at least break a few rules.

* * *

"How was your first class?" Miroku asked as both InuYasha and Kagome made their way to him and Sango. Kagome smiled brightly and clapped her hands together, rushing to them. InuYasha laughed and followed after the trio.

"It was great! I actually understood what we were talking about!" Sango nodded her head, sighing a bit.

"I know I'm going to have to pull a few all-nighters' in my class." She pouted slightly but seemed to have been fine in the class. Miroku had a great class, having a head start with business already. He had impressed the professor, as per usual.

"I'm still a bit nervous, but it was awesome." Kagome pumped her fist into the air, dancing a little at her success. Miroku sighed and shook his head.

"And you got in, how?" He yelped when she gave him a punch to the shoulder.

"Funny, I was wondering how _you_ got in." Sango said as she gave him a punch of her own for teasing Kagome. Miroku pouted and glared at the two girls as they laughed and continued walking, hooking arms. He sighed and shook his head, following after them.

"I'm so underappreciated."

"This…is a true fact." Kagome stuck her tongue out at him and gave a wink. He shook his head, slipping his hand into Sango's. InuYasha chuckled as he fell into stride with Kagome. He liked watching them interact, it reminded him that there was more to life then he had thought.

It reminded him that people were allowed to be happy.

He smiled when he felt Kagome slip her hand into his discreetly, still talking to Sango and Miroku, though the gentle squeeze she gave his hand told him that she was paying attention to him as well. He gave her a gentle squeeze back and watched as she shut Miroku down. Again.

"I'm only here for your sick amusement, aren't I?" Miroku accused, pointing to Kagome. Kagome gave her best innocent smile.

"Yeah, pretty much." Sango answered for her, her own grin falling in place as Miroku gave her a glare.

"You're supposed to be on my side!" Sango looked to him and then to Kagome before her and Kagome burst out laughing, even InuYasha chuckling.

"Hun, we're girls. You're not." She justified as they made their way to Miroku's car. He sighed and got in, buckling up and waiting for them to do the same. Turning the radio on, he rolled down the windows, letting the fresh autumn air fly in.

Kagome glanced from the two in front of InuYasha who sat beside her in the backseat, no seat belt. He looked a little tense while he held her hand and she remembered that he had died in a car. She squeezed his hand, getting his attention and gave him a smile. He relaxed a bit, realizing he was already dead, not much could destroy him.

"So, who's up for ice-cream?" Miroku offered, both girls doing a fist pump.

"Heck yeah!"

* * *

Flashes of mangled metal, of blood splattering against the breaking window, his body being pulled and pushed one way and then another. Fear had surrounded his heart as he heard the clashing of metal, the screams and honks and finally he had succumbed to the darkness. Then there was light, and then he watched his body being taken away…

Kagome sighed as she treaded from the shower to her room, wearing a large T-shirt that ended high thigh on her. She flopped, face down, on her bed and snuggled in as she heard the door close behind her.

"Long day, huh?" InuYasha asked softly as he sat on the bed, shaking his head of the memories that had chosen this time to assault him. She nodded her head, her eyes looking at him, tired, but shining.

"You better sleep if you're going to get up tomorrow." She sighed and nodded her head, rolling onto her back and stretching out with a yawn. She got up and pulled the covers back, slipping in as InuYasha turned the lights out.

"Night, Kagome." He whispered as he walked towards the window. Kagome frowned and shook her head.

"Get back here…" She frowned. He turned and raised an eyebrow, but came close; she pulled the covers back, letting him slip in as she snuggled against his body.

"I sleep best with you here." She murmured, answering his unspoken question. He smiled and sighed, rolling his eyes but wrapping an arm around her, letting her sleep against him.

He smiled at her, watching her chest rise and fall and the rhythmic sound of her even breathe as she snuggled into him. And as he watched her, as he held her close, he felt something odd in his chest.

_Thu-Thump_

Placing a hand on his chest he felt it again.

_Thu-Thump._

It was the soft beating of his heart.

* * *

She hadn't told him yet, hadn't told him of the nightmares that plagued her mind late at night when he wasn't able to stay with her. Lately he had been gathering with the dead at night, meeting everyone he never got to meet in life. Though he had complained, she could see the happiness in his face when he spoke of his family.

So she hadn't told him. She had kept her nightmares a secret, letting them grow worse and worse because he had finally woken from his.

In her dreams, she would always be with him, laughing and holding hands, but slowly, and surely, he would disappear. He would start to fade away and leave her alone in the darkness.

She wasn't afraid to be alone.

She was afraid to be without him.

The nightmares grew worse, steadily. First he would just disappear, and then he would start to leave her, willingly. This night was no different. They were sitting under the tree in the graveyard, watching the sky fade to night. But as the sky started disappearing, he had turned to her, gold eyes in a glare.

"I hate you." And then he stood up, starting to leave. She had felt panic and confusion as she ran after him, but he was so much faster then she was.

"D-Don't leave me!" She cried out, tears falling from her eyes as she ran with everything she had. Her legs started giving out, her body felt weak as she pushed on, her hand outstretched. But he looked at her in disgust and turned away, vanishing from her vision.

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled as she suddenly bolted upright, tears streaming down her face. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as she panted; catching her breath, her body feeling as if she had literally just ran all night. She started to hyperventilate, trying to stop the tears but they pushed on before she was suddenly pulled into someone's arms.

"Woah…Kagome. What's wrong?" He asked; worry edging his voice as he ran a hand through her hair, kissing her temple as she cried hysterically into his shoulder. He had come into the room to hear her tossing and turning and then suddenly wake up, crying his name.

"D-Don't leave me…p-please…" She whimpered, cursing herself for being so pathetic but at the same time not caring. Loosing him was the scariest thought that had ever crossed her mind.

He nodded his head, his golden eyes staring into hers as he tried to sooth her, but she couldn't be soothed. He wasn't real.

He wasn't going to be able to stay with her and that scared her.

He was dead. He wasn't supposed to be with her, here, holding her in his arms. He was a spirit, someone not of this world. He was from another world, a world she wasn't apart of. The tears started to sting as they fell from her blue eyes, blurring her vision.

"You're not real…" She whispered, a sob ripping from her throat as she held onto him tightly. He watched the panic and fear in her eyes, and his own start to form the same expression.

He pulled her back forcefully, looking into her eyes before crashing his lips down to hers. Cool lips bled into warm ones. Hearts beat as one. Dead and life were nothing compared to what he felt for her. Something about her made him feel alive; something about her gave him a second chance to live the life he had lost.

He wouldn't place a word to describe what it was.

But he knew, in his heart, he knew.

The word was love.

She kissed him back with desperation, her nerves calming as he pulled her closer, telling her, without words, how much he needed her.

Almost as much as she needed him.

He pulled back, sucking in a breath as he looked into her beautiful eyes.

"This. This is real Kagome. This feeling I have for you is real. Don't forget that." He whispered, taking her into another kiss, pushing away her worries and fears, replacing them with happiness and reassurance.

* * *

A/N: Because sometimes the things that are the most real are the things you can't explain.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter of _Guardian Angel._

Take care,

Vixen


	9. Chapter 9

Guardian Angel

Chapter 9: Remember me

Vixen-Virus

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Mystery.

Summary: A story of the supernatural. A young woman who quit believing in love and a young man that would make her believe again, united after an untimely death. Tell me; have you ever dance with a ghost? InuXKag. One-shot turned story.

Dedication: ObsessedInuyashaFan.

Guardian Angel

"The sky…It's dark." Izayoi frowned as she looked up at the clouds. There was something ominous about them. She shook her head and looked back to the gate to see Kagome shyly opening them, walking into the graveyard a bit before stopping and waving towards them.

"Hey Kagome." InuYasha turned, smirking at her. Izayoi kept her excitement down.

She had only see Kagome once or twice, usually walking InuYasha to the graveyard and waiting by the gate for the short visit. But every time, when InuYasha would turn and look at her, giving her a soft smile, one she knew well.

"Tell her we say hi." Taisho nudged his son. InuYasha rolled his eyes, shouting across the yard. Izayoi smiled and looked up at her husband, who was smiling back at her.

She knew InuYasha's smile.

It was the same one Taisho gave to her.

"My folks say hey!" Kagome gave a small blush. She was a cute girl, definitely someone she could see her son with.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi!" Kagome waved to the air in front of InuYasha. She still felt awkward from time to time, because she couldn't see them. But when she watched InuYasha talking to them about his day, the way he practically lit up, was something new.

"She's so cute." Izayoi cooed as she looked at Kagome, watching the short girl fidget nervously.

"Ma…" InuYasha grunted, blushing as he glanced back at Kagome. He gave her another flashing smile and she returned it.

"She's good." Taisho said in approval. He wished now, more then ever, that his son was still alive, so maybe he and Kagome could be together. He didn't' voice his opinion though, as InuYasha shrugged his shoulders, trying to side step the conversation.

He watched as Kagome looked to the graves beside her, a sad look in her eyes as she read the carvings. She was a compassionate girl, anyone could see that. He had learned a bit here and there of her, when InuYasha was feeling chatty; they were able to get brief looks into their lives.

Somehow, she was able to see their son. She was able to touch and speak with him. They knew they should have told someone, a guardian angel, perhaps, but something had stopped them.

The look they gave each other, the smiles they reserved for each other had stopped them.

They were in love, and it was only a matter of time before they revealed it to themselves.

"Do you have everything ready?" Izayoi asked, clapping her hands. Taisho chuckled at his wife's enthusiasm. They had always talked about seeing InuYasha with a girl, and now that she was so close, she was practically grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Yes mom! I do. Now see you!" InuYasha grumbled, trying to ignore the blush that rose on his face. He turned swiftly, hand behind his back as his mother and father laughed at his expense. He turned slightly and gave them both a glare before smiling.

"Thanks." He whispered before turning and walking towards Kagome. She smiled and then waved behind him, to where she guessed his parents would be as InuYasha and her walked out of the graveyard.

"She'd be good for him." Izayoi smiled as she waved back at the girl, even knowing she couldn't see him. Taisho nodded his head a bit.

"She would."

* * *

He had been acting weird since they left the graveyard, his hands behind his back and his eyes darting nervously from left to right. It was bothering her. He would slow down whenever she did, making sure she couldn't see what was behind his back.

"InuYasha!" She sighed frustrated. He jolted upright, looking at her innocently. The day was starting to slip away, the stars slowly making their way into the sky behind them. She sighed.

"Why are you so nervous?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest as they stood under a streetlamp. The streets had been deserted a few hours ago, before the sun even set. He sighed and faced her, his hands still behind his back.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands." He whispered. She frowned but did as told, closing her eyes and holding out her hands she felt him drop something soft into hem.

"Open them." She opened her eyes to see him smiling nervously at her and then glanced down, seeing a small flower in her hand. It was small, almost the size of a Sakura flower, it's petals a soft pink with darker pink tips.

But the thing that had caught Kagome off guard was the fact that she could see directly through it to her hand. The light of the lam post only illuminated the fact that it was indeed, see-through.

"It's…it's a flower of the dead. Uhm, you have to look for the right places to find it, and I wasn't sure if you'd see it because you can't see my folks but, I gave it a shot…do you like it?" He sounded so worried, like this beautiful gift he had given her wasn't going to make her heart skip a beat. She looked up at him, a small smile on her lips.

"I love it." She whispered, leaning in and giving him a soft peck on the lips. A blush rose to his cheeks as he shrugged his shoulders.

"It's not a big deal. It's just a flower." He said and started walking off, grabbing one of her hands in his as he pulled her home. She laughed as he did, trying to cover his embarrassment.

She shook her head.

"It's beautiful." She whispered.

He held a small smile as he walked ahead of her, holding her hand in his.

It was nowhere near as beautiful as the smile that she had given to him.

"It'll disappear by morning though. They aren't meant to last that long." He told her, remembering what his mom had told him about the flower when he had stated tat he wanted to give it to Kagome.

He missed the pained look in her eyes as she looked down at the flower and then to their connected hands.

'_Just like us…right?'_ She asked herself as she watched him walk on.

* * *

She held the small flower in her hand, the morning light streaming through her room. InuYasha was lying beside her, snoring away quietly. She smiled. He looked so peaceful, so happy when he slept.

She glanced back to the flower in her hand, as the sun rose and the light slowly started to find its way over. The flower glistened in her hand before being consumed by the light, slowly fading from her grasp. She gave a broken smile as it disappeared before looking to InuYasha.

Would he disappear like that flower?

Would he leave her life, after giving so much beauty to it?

She watched as his eyes slowly opened, his hand coming to rub away the sleep. She smiled at how innocent he looked, yawning and stretching beside her before looking to her with a happy smile.

"Mornin'" He grumbled as he moved and pulled her to him, wrapping an arm securely around her waist. She smiled and obliged, tangling their legs together as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I know what I'm about to say will seem stupid and childish, but bare with me?" She asked, not looking up into his eyes, only holding his hands in hers and listening to his heart, a sound she could have sworn she had never heard before. He nodded his head, stroking her bangs from her face with his free hand.

"Promise you'll remember me, forever? No matter what happens…remember me." She tried to stop the pleading in her voice, but she couldn't.

He sat up a bit, but she refused to look at him. He sighed and leaned down, kissing her temple, bringing her to face him with a soft smile.

"Nothing, in this world or the next could get me to forget you Kagome. Nothing. Now stop sounding like I'm about to leave you I won't." He hated the way she pleaded. He hated the feeling of worry she had resurfaced in him.

He hated that she believed he'd _ever_ forget her smiling face.

"Alright…and I'll do the same. Nothing could get me to forget you. I care about you too much." She smiled and leaned forward, kissing his lips softly. He smiled against her lips, bringing her close to his heart as he kissed her back, both vowing to always remember.

* * *

"I never thought you'd break the rules without my help." The younger one gave a small smile. The older one jumped a bit, turning around as he waved his hand over the seeing glass, his eyes narrowing at the younger boy.

"Mind your own business, Shippo." The young boy smiled at him, walking over and peering down into the glass himself, seeing the flower slowly fade away. His emerald green eyes lightened in happiness as he looked into the dark eyes of the older one.

"You gave her a chance to see the flower of the dead, Naraku." He said happily. The older rolled his eyes, his arms crossed over his chest, his long black, wavy hair hanging down his back as he moved away, towards the door in his white attire.

"Thank you, Naraku." Shippo smiled as he sat down, watching them. He looked only about ten years old in human years. His short red hair adding to his youthful charm. Naraku sighed and opened the door.

"I did nothing." Naraku answered his younger counterpart. He hated being caught by Shippo, when he was breaking the rules. With a sigh he walked threw the door way, about to leave Shippo to his own devices as he questioned his own sanity.

"Kikyo would have been proud." He heard the younger say. A stab of pain tugged at his heart as he shut the door behind him.

A/N: Oh snap. You just found out who the people messing with reality are! Are you surprised? You'll find out their passed soon enough, don't worry!

Sorry for not updating sooner, my computer crashed, so it's hard for me to upload stuff...Haha, hope you guys enjoyed though!

Take care,

Vixen


	10. Chapter 10

Guardian Angel

Chapter 10: Torn Hearts

Vixen-Virus

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Mystery.

Summary: A story of the supernatural. A young woman who quit believing in love and a young man that would make her believe again, united after an untimely death. Tell me; have you ever dance with a ghost? InuXKag. One-shot turned story.

Dedication: ObsessedInuyashaFan.

Guardian Angel

He smiled softly as he watched InuYasha give Kagome a piggy back, running around her room, her laughter showing in her face before suddenly throwing her on the bed when Sango opened the door suddenly.

Shaking his head he moved the seeing glass to across the city, into the slums of Tokyo. He peered into an abandon apartment. The darkness festering in the heart of the room, the old wooden floor, broken glass and old pieces of furniture littering the ground.

His eyes scanned the ground, just outside the balcony, the ground above it. It was clean, grey pavement, but in his eyes he could see the blood that still lay there, just beneath the surface.

He shut his eyes, waving a hand over the image as he sat back, leaning against a cloud as he pushed the tears back.

He remembered a smiling face, big brown eyes peering into his own and a soft smile gracing the most beautiful face he had ever seen. He remembered her hand in his, the way she would whisper his name, the way she held him in the night.

He remembered the happiness that flooded his heart whenever he saw her.

He remembered moving into their little apartment, the excitement in her face as she opened the door with her very own key, jumping into his arms and kissing his lips.

He remembered a life with her.

"Kikyo…" He whispered sadly.

"You are so weird…" Sango whispered with a small teasing smile as Kagome looked up from the bed, her face flushed and the laughter dying on her lips. She smiled up at her best friend.

"It's a talent, really." She shot back as she lay down on the bed, smiling. She looked over and saw InuYasha sitting on her vanity desk, his pointer finger over his lips, telling her to keep it down before winking at her.

"What are you doing in here anyways?" She asked as she made her way into Kagome's room, going to her vanity mirror and checking her make-up. Kagome held back a laugh as she stood in front of InuYasha. He jolted and pushed back, trying to pull away from Sango who leaned in to check her mascara.

"Uhm…jumping on the bed." Kagome held back another laugh as Sango got ridiculously close to his face.

"Again, you are so weird. You do realize that you're a semester into university…right?" Sango shot Kagome a wink in the mirror. Kagome laughed, though mostly from the uncomfortable look on InuYasha's face as he tried to scoot off to the side and away from her room mate.

"Want to go to the mall today? Mirokus' plan." Sango asked as she watched as Kagome would look from her and then to the empty space near here through the mirror. She was so odd sometimes.

"Uh…sure. Let me get changed though." She smiled as Sango shrugged her shoulders and left the room. Kagome laughed as InuYasha tackled her onto the bed, pinning her down with his body as he smiled at her.

"That was so awkward…" He whispered as Kagome laughed harder, holding her stomach in pain. InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for caring." Kagome shook her head, her laughter slowly fading.

"Sorry…but that was so funny!" She teased, leaning up and giving him a soft kiss. He rolled his eyes, but kissed her back before rolling off of her and turning his back to her, letting her quickly change.

"Are you going to come with, or are you going to check on your parents?" She asked as she pulled a shirt over her head. She moved back onto the bed, wrapping an arm around InuYasha's back before he turned to face her.

"Parents. But I'll meet up with you there." He leaned into her, giving her a quick kiss before moving to the window and disappearing through it. She smiled as she watched. The way they acted, it felt as if they were married. She shook her head and got her things ready.

"And then this genius here decides it'd be best to hit the pole with his car. Good one Miroku." Kagome bursted out laughing as Sango re-laid the story of their night out the other night. She looked to Miroku, who was pretending to be very interested in the trinkets that lined the shelf.

"Did you at least manage to make sure the car was okay?" Kagome asked, giving him a pointed look. He smiled smoothly.

"Of course. I'm a great driver." Both girls doubled over, laughing as Miroku continued walking through the crowded mall. He turned and gave each girl a swift glare, used to their antics.

"Miroku, you are anything but a good driver, I'm pretty sure that two year old that lives across the street could drive better –" Sango stopped talking and walking. She stared directly ahead of her, her brown eyes narrowing as she saw a familiar face. The other two raised an eyebrow at each other before looking forward to see the same person. He was currently talking to someone and they looked as if they were just wrapping up their conversation.

"Koga." Miroku muttered, glaring at the male who turned in surprised to see them. His fist clenched when he saw the male walk towards them with a happy smile. Miroku tried to school his features into a polite look, but flashes of the memories when he had stayed up consoling a heart broken Kagome crept into his mind. He looked over to see Kagome though shocked, not angry or sad.

"Hey guys." He smiled at them. Sango didn't' say anything as she glared at him, ice blue meeting chocolate brown. Miroku stepped in, a polite smile forced onto his lips as he looked to Koga.

"Hi." He simply stated. Kagome surprised everyone by smiling broadly.

"Hey there, Koga." They looked to her, eyebrows raised but were ignored. Koga gave a cocky grin, one that Miroku knew and understood. Did the guy really think he had another chance with Kagome?

"I was wondering if we could talk for a second?" He asked, still showing a hint of his fang teeth. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and accepted before Sango or Miroku could respond for her. They both sputtered for a second as they watched innocent little Kagome wonder off beside the man who had taken her heart and then smashed it.

"What the? Kagome! Kagome Higurashi!" Sango shouted, annoyed that Kagome had gone with him. Miroku shook his head, grabbing her wrist lightly.

"Kagome's a big girl, she knows what she's doing…" Sango sighed and watched after her best friend as she and Koga walked.

"Yeah but if he hurts her again…I'll face punch him."

"As you should."

"So…what did you want to talk about, Koga?" She wasn't sure what prompt her to go with Koga; all she knew was that she needed to talk some things through, dust off some old memories and answer the forgotten questions.

"I just…wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened." He seemed so sincere, his blue eyes gazing into Kagome's. She smiled softly at him and he smiled back…

…And that was how InuYasha found her. He was standing behind her, jaw clenched as he watched this stupid guy, with his stupid eyes and his stupid hair and his stupid smile flirt with Kagome. _His_ Kagome. Who did this guy think he was? And why was Kagome so calm around him?

You leave someone alone for a few hours and suddenly they think it's okay to flirt with other people? Screw that noise.

"And I was wondering if maybe you wanted to start over? You know, start new. Give _us_ another shot." The man started. He emphasized 'us' a little too much for InuYasha's liking. He was leaning in a bit, getting closer to Kagome. InuYasha was about to go over there and pummel the living daylights out of the guy until he heard Kagome's sweet voice sounding.

"Uhm…no thank you, Koga. We talked about what happened and I've forgiven you for it." Koga. _That_ was Koga? _That_ was the guy who had a shot with Kagome? There was something not funny at all about this joke. He watched as Koga blinked in surprised and then frown a bit.

"Why?" He pushed again. InuYasha felt the waves of fury in his veins when Koga reached out and covered Kagome's hands with one of his own. He clenched his fist, ready to deck him one in the face before Kagome pulled her hands out from under his.

"There's someone else. Someone who I care deeply about, maybe even love. And he's someone better then you will ever hope to be, Koga." And then she stood up from the small food court table, turning to leave. InuYasha quickly left before she could see him and dashed outside, pretending to look around as he saw Kagome emerge, a happy smile on her face.

"Kagome!" He said, as if he had just found her. She looked up and gave him a small smile as she gave a slight signal with her fingers for him to follow. She was getting better at acting normal.

"Hey, how are your parents?" She asked; under her breathe as she made her way back to where she had left Sango and Miroku. He shrugged his shoulders, informing her a bit here and there but still not being able to fight off the pounding heartbeat that caused jolts of happiness in him. He tried to act cool as they neared Sango and Miroku, who immediately bombed her with questions which she answered as simply as possible. He felt his heart swell though.

She cared about him, maybe even loved him.

Like he loved her.

"Well, Guardian Angels live in the clouds, like folklore states. They don't mingle with the regular souls, but I heard rumours that they can see us." Izayoi explained as she patted down the soil around the small pink flowers. She frowned a bit and then patted it down a bit more firmly as her husband sat on their headstone, with InuYasha in front of him.

"So, what, they're too good for us or somethin'?" InuYasha asked plainly.

"No. Their life was taken before their time, InuYasha. So their given the respectable title of Guardian Angels, because they know what it's like to die before your time. They try to help guide lost souls, trying to make them see the light so they don't end up like them." She smiled when her job was perfected and turned to face her husband and son.

"Wait…so if I died before my time, let's say, would I be Guardian Angel?" Izayoi nodded her head, running a hand through her long black hair and pushing it off her shoulder.

"Doesn't that mean I wouldn't have been able to see you guys again though?" His frown deepened when his mother paused and then shook her head. How was that fair? Their life gets shortened and then they don't get to be with their family in the afterlife?

"It's just how things work. A regular soul would never be able to understand the pain of lost chances. They can't be Guardian Angels without that suffering, besides, no Guardian Angel has argued before, so they must understand what they do is important." Izayoi justified. InuYasha still shrugged his shoulders.

Still sounds like their getting the short end of the stick.

"Are they Guardian Angels forever then?" He asked. The afterlife really confused him.

"I hear once you save enough souls, you're able to join the likes of the after life or you can stay a Guardian Angel." InuYasha relaxed a bit. At least there was still _that_ hope.

"But that could be hundreds, maybe even thousands, of lives." Taisho pointed out. InuYasha frowned again.

"But they are still able to watch their loved ones, until the day they join them again." Izayoi countered. InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"The Afterlife confuses the He—" He paused and looked up into the sky, wondering if it was okay to say what he was going to say next. With a shrug of his shoulders he continued.

"The Afterlife confuses the Hell out of me."

"See that? That's love right there." Shippo smiled happily as he peered down into the seeing glass, watching as Kagome and InuYasha took a midnight stroll around the city, after she had gotten out of classes and he had visited his parents. His heart fluttered a bit, watching the smiles on their faces. The same his parents used to have on theirs.

"They really love each other." Shippo said in a dreamy voice as he moved the seeing glass towards an older couple. The man was tall and muscular, with short red hair and bright emerald eyes, smiling down at the woman in his arms, a woman with the same fiery red hair that lay to her waist and a slender figure with blue eyes. They smiled at each other before taking a walk around the city, as well.

"Just like you guys, right mom? Dad?" He asked, his voice breaking a bit before he waved his small hand over the seeing glass, letting the clouds cover their images before he stood up and walked out of the room, his heart tearing a bit at the seams with every step he took.

**A/N:** Don't worry, you'll find out more about Shippo and Naraku, and the reason they're here! So, I'm foreseeing the conclusion of _Guardian Angel_ soon! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! And I'm so sorry for the not updating sơer, life has been hectic! I'm so sorry! I love you all though 3

Take care,

Vixen


	11. Chapter 11

Guardian Angel

Chapter 11: Don't leave

Vixen-Virus

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Mystery.

Summary: A story of the supernatural. A young woman who quit believing in love and a young man that would make her believe again, united after an untimely death. Tell me; have you ever dance with a ghost? InuXKag. One-shot turned story.

Dedication: ObsessedInuyashaFan.

* * *

Guardian Angel

"**M**ornin.'" She smiled sleepily as InuYasha leaned down, kissing her lips. She laughed and kissed him back, holding his face between her palms, kissing him again and again, letting the happiness she felt wash over him.

She laughed and pulled away, starting to get out of bed. She was already a month into her second semester of university and yet InuYasha was still here, by her side, every morning.

Maybe that feeling she had, that worry that he would leave her was all in her mind. She looked over her shoulder as she brushed her hair and smiled as InuYasha watched her. She gave him a bright smile and he returned it with one of his own. Brushing off the coiling dread that found it way into her heart she went to change, giving him a glare when he peeked back. He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, lying on his stomach, burying his head back into the pillow.

Shrugging on a white tank top and blue jeans she made her way back onto the bed, straddling his lower back she bent down, giving his neck an innocent kiss. He smiled lazily and shifted under her, letting her straddle his hips as he turned to face her. He stared up at her, her hands on the bed, at either side of his head. Her black hair falling down, surrounding them, her blue eyes bright with happiness.

"What're your plans for today?" He asked, his hands and hers clasping together.

"Not sure yet, I was thinking we could take a walk to the park though?" She smiled hopefully.

"Sure." He enjoyed the way her eyes would light up whenever she was excited or happy. It was so innocent, and so beautiful.

"Good." She leaned down again, giving his lips a soft kiss. He was addicted to her kisses, he realized as his hands rested on her hips, his thumbs rubbing the skin above her jeans and below her shirt gently. He smiled against her lips, enjoying the small laugh she produced as he leaned up into her. He wondered if she realized how much he loved her.

He couldn't deny it anymore. He couldn't stop the growing happiness that was unleashed when she smiled at him. He loved her. Was it possible to love so soon, to love so deeply? He wondered, briefly, if he was just in love with her because he was dead, and she was the only one who could see him, but the thought left as soon as it entered.

He had been with his fair hare of woman before her, but he never wanted another after her.

She gave him his heart beat back. He loved her because she was her. She was Kagome. She was the girl with the big blue eyes, with the innocence he hoped would always stay with her. She was the girl who held his heart.

The only girl.

"I love your kisses." She whispered against his lips, pulling back a bit to catch her breath as her playful eyes looked into his shocked ones. His lips were cool, but the fire in them always fed her on, always made her want more of him, everything of him. She wanted to be with him, forever and then some. The trust she gave him, the happiness he gave her. She knew now, even if she wouldn't say it just yet, that she loved him.

She had even told Koga as much. She smiled a bit remembering the relief she had felt when she finally admitted it. Would it feel just as good to tell him?

"Good." InuYasha imitated her earlier reply as he pulled her back down to him, kissing her lips gently.

* * *

"We've been playing this game for far too long." Naraku whispered as he watched Kagome swinging on the swing, InuYasha sat stationary on the swing next to her, talking to her as she pumped her legs as hard as she could.

"I know." Shippo replied, watching the scene with a smile still. Naraku sighed, his arms crossed over his chest as he glared at the little boy before him.

"We're going to get caught." He warned. Shippo didn't say a word, and for a moment he didn't think he'd reply. The two watched in silence as Kagome laughed loudly, her hair flying into her face and back away from her as she swished back and forth. They watched as InuYasha chuckled as well, a soft breeze blowing by, taking his silver tresses within it.

"Shippo. Are you even listening?" Naraku growled out. The other angels had started getting suspicious, and if they knew, it was only a little longer until the Big Guy upstairs found out and banished them.

He looked to the seeing glass, watching as Kagome and InuYasha laughed and talked, flashes of Kikyo and he doing the same, of late night movies in the living room, of Saturday morning walks around the neighbourhood, of picking her up after work and going to get dinner, or getting ice-cream together. He looked away then, his heart squeezing painfully as he started making his way out of the room.

The images still hurt.

The memories of her smiling face still hurt.

"If we get caught…" He heard Shippo's voice suddenly, glancing back at the small boy who, though looked young, was in fact a few hundred years older then him. His emerald eyes were set with a look of determination, of fierce passion for his cause.

He knew Shippo's story, he knew the history that made the boy become a Guardian Angel.

He remembered hearing from the other Angels. Shippo had been young, a village boy who had wandered off the path to play with some butterflies. A band of thieves had seen him and decided to frighten the poor boy. His mother and father had been around, and had heard the frighten scream of their baby boy.

With courage and love they had fought the thieves, but in the process they that their throats slit and died before they could fully protect the small boy. He had cried and screamed until one of the bandits had gotten fed up and slit his throat as well.

His parents were supposed to die that day, but he wasn't. So he became Guardian Angel, sentenced to help those in need…all the while never seeing his parents again.

The young boy had been there for a while now, as well as a few others, not very many Guardian Angels had switched to the regular Afterlife, then again, not many had been given the chance. But he knew that when Shippo's time came, he would gladly follow the Afterlife, gladly be with his parents again.

"If we get caught…" Shippo repeated, in a stronger voice.

"Then we get caught." He finished, turning back to the seeing glass.

* * *

"Kagome's been happy lately, hasn't she?" Sango mused as she swirled her straw in her strawberry milkshake, glancing up to Miroku as she took a sip. He smiled a bit; nodding his head a he took a sip of his chocolate milkshake.

"She has…it's good." He answered.

"She's always been happy but…there always seemed like there was something missing, you know? Something that she needed that just wasn't there. Apparently she found it." Sango remembered. Miroku nodded his head, sitting back, but holding his hand out on the table of the milkshake shop, holding Sango's hand in his own.

"Or Someone." He offered. Sango raised an eyebrow as she held onto her boyfriend's hand.

"Someone?" She asked, a bit shocked at the idea.

"Just a thought. Maybe there's someone she's been seeing that we haven't met yet. Someone who makes her feel like you make me feel. Loved." He smiled as Sango's face flushed. She rolled her eyes but leaned in, over the table, giving his lips a soft kiss.

"I hope so. Kagome deserves to be happy." She nodded her head, Miroku's hand held her cheek gently, stopping her from pulling away.

"You do too." He whispered, pressing his lips to hers again.

"I am." She whispered as they pulled back. She blushed and looked away, remembering they were in public. Miroku shook his head, a chuckle leaving his lips.

* * *

"It was awkward. She had _just_ thrown up and then she was trying to hook up with me!" He glared as Kagome burst out laughing, shaking her head as her laughter made her stomach hurt. He had just been telling her about his awkward high school experience and the parties he used to go to.

"What about you? Any awkward high school hook-ups?" He asked, looking down at the girl in his arms. She shrugged her shoulders, shaking her head a bit.

"I didn't party much, in all honesty. I'm more into gaming." She knew she sounded lame, but she had never found the appeal of getting drunk and doing stupid things. She looked up to see InuYasha's smiling face.

"You're cute." He blurted out. He had always been confident around women, even if he didn't care for them, but with Kagome, it was different. Her smile alone could make him feel nervous and insecure, but in a good way. She was able to make him feel like being so vulnerable was alright, like it wasn't a weakness but a strength.

A strength of trusting her so much, so naturally.

She blushed a bit, leaning up to give him a soft kiss on the cheek, her way of thanking him for the compliment. He just tightened his hold on her, looking up to the sky as the clouds slowly drifted away and the day gave ay to night.

"I wish…" She started, her eyes trained on the appearing stars that scattered across the velvet sky.

"That I had known you while you were alive." They hardly ever spoke about InuYasha's death, or his life. It was hard to remember that he was, in deed, dead. He glanced back to the sky, watching the night bleed in and the moon slowly surface.

"Do you think we would have found each other?" She asked, looking at him this time, her eyes so serious, so blue and so desperate. He frowned a bit, but nodded his head.

"I hope so. I couldn't imagine not having you beside me." He answered truthfully. She felt her heart beat faster at his statement. She depended on him so much, so completely. What would her life be like without him? What would she be without him? She couldn't' answer because in her mind, she wouldn't truly live without him.

Was that what it was about? About finding that one? The stories she remembered reading in English class, the movies she watched on Friday Night's. All telling a story of a love so deep, so pure that one could not live without the other. Was that how things were now? Could she live without him? Without his beautiful smile, his soft looks and gentle kisses?

She couldn't.

She wouldn't.

A life without him, a life without this feeling he had given her wasn't a life she wanted to know.

He was her everything, and though it broke the boundaries of reality and fantasy, she knew she could never let him go, not in a million years.

"Don't leave me." She whispered into the night. The street lamps flickered on, signalling the arrival of night. He raised an eyebrow, his tone teasing though it frightened him, the look in her eyes.

"I won't." He promised, leaning in and kissing her lips gently, soothing the worry from her face. He responded instinctively, kissing him back with just as much vigour as she felt. Passion clashed with desperation. Love clashed with uncertainty. Silver clashed with Black.

"I need you." He whispered against her lips, the words were simple but the emotion in them had tears coming to her eyes. She held him close, their lips moving together in a rhythm they only knew.

"I need you more." She told him confessing her desperation in his presence. She needed him more then anything the world. She needed his heart more then her own.

"Kagome…" He whispered, the nervous crack in his voice was the only indication on his feelings. He pulled her back, his eyes softening as they looked into hers. He was so beautiful, so true. He was everything she could ask for and more. She knew this was cliché, knew this was unoriginal but that didn't stop it from being true.

She needed him more then she needed air.

She stopped his words though, kissing his lips, letting him know that, though the words weren't spoken, she too, felt the weight and truth of them. He kissed her back again, gently, caressing her breath within his. Words weren't strong enough to convey the feelings they had for each other, he knew that and she did to.

They were too in love for words.

They held each other that night, watching for shootings stars, talking about his life and hers. And as they did, something shifted in the world; a new balance was created, just for them. They sat on the borderline of life and death, of reality and fantasy, in no mans land. But while no man's land was bare and deserted, they were allowed to exist, to let their love flourish.

Rules were bent, rules were broken and skewered but new ones were created, just for them.

Just for their love.

**A/N:** Awe. That chapter tugged at my heart a little bit…Lol. Hope you guys enjoyed, _Guardian Angel_ should be wrapping up in approximately two more chapters! I know, it's sad! But I'm excited to write the ending, and tie up the loose knots!

I'm really sorry for not updating as much as I used to, but my heart just isn't in fanfiction anymore. I'll finish this story and possibly finish the few others I've already started, but my hobby as a fanfiction writer is coming to an end.

I just wanted to thank all my reviewers for staying with me through the years. Fanfiction was a big part of my life, and it means so much to me that you shared it with me. You guys are the best and I hope you all continue to do what makes you happy. Best of luck and wishes.

EDIT: I tried to upload this chapter like, 3234984092 times 2 months ago, but Fanfiction was being ridiculous, so I wasn't able to post as early as I wanted to! Sorry guys!

Take care,

Vixen


	12. Chapter 12

Guardian Angel

Chapter 12: Love Forever

Vixen-Virus

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Mystery.

Summary: A story of the supernatural. A young woman who quit believing in love and a young man that would make her believe again, united after an untimely death. Tell me; have you ever dance with a ghost? InuXKag. One-shot turned story.

Dedication: ObsessedInuyashaFan.

Guardian Angel

**T**here was something about this day, something awful. He could feel it creeping up his spine, flooding his veins and pumping his heart. What was it though? The sun was out, the birds were chirping and the sky was blue, so why, then, did he feel so horrible inside? His fists clenched as he looked out her window, a frown settling on his face as gold eyes searched the sky for a clue.

But there wasn't anything, just the sound of birds and the flash of the suns' rays.

He looked down at the girl that lay against him, sleeping soundly. He smiled and propped himself up on his elbow, watching as the girl used her arm as a pillow, her back against his chest, his hand on her waist, holding her close.

So many emotions were washing over him as he watched her soundlessly. She was beautiful. She was pure. She was innocent. Compassionate, helpful, caring, stubborn, determined, artistic, passionate and lovely. He wished he could gather enough words to describe her, to explain to others why he loved her so much, but he couldn't.

No word or words would do. She was just indescribable.

He smiled softly, enjoying the feeling of complete ease and joy overtake his senses as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She responded on reflex, kissing him back as she turned toward him, her hands gently weaving their way into his silver hair, pulling him closer as she slowly woke herself up.

Blue eyes opened and her lips smiled at him before she closed them again, remaining focused on his lips. His hands slunk around her body, pulling her close. He vowed then, as she pushed herself against him, he'd never forget the feel of her lips on his and never, ever, forget the warmth she gave him or the beating of his frantic heart as she kissed him.

She pulled back a bit, catching her breath as she looked into his eyes, smiling widely. He smiled back, a boyish grin charming his face as he kissed her forehead, lying back down beside her.

"I like waking up next to you." She spoke softly, a little embarrassed at admitting such a thing. His heart elated, though, hearing her silent confession.

"I like being with you." He answered back.

"Good." She gave him a grin. He smirked back.

"Good."

Sango frowned as she sat on the couch next to Miroku. There was something off. Something bad. She couldn't put her finger on it though, just noted the feeling that lurched in her stomach, aching her heart slightly. What was wrong? She looked over to her boyfriend, who was typing away on his lap top, writing his paper for his class as she watched T.V.

She frowned again. Why couldn't she get rid of this feeling of anxiety? It was as if something was gripping her heart, making her blood rush through her veins faster and faster, making the worry consume her.

She couldn't understand it.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked, saving his document and placing the lap top on the coffee table, looking to his frowning girlfriend. She blinked and smiled, shaking her head.

"Nothing." Before he could probe the subject deeper, Kagome had skipped out of her room and slid down the hallway and into the living room with a bright smile.

"Let's do something today!" She suggested, coming closer to the couch, her hands on the back of his as she pushed herself up on her tip toes and then went back down on flat feet. They smiled and nodded their heads.

"What do you have in mind?" Sango asked as she turned the T.V off and turned to face her best friend. Kagome had been spending a lot of time on walks or in her room lately, and they hadn't been able to see each other much, especially with their first year of university almost ending. Miroku turned his lap top off before facing Kagome as well, who seemed distracted by something behind them; glancing back he frowned seeing the turned off T.V

"Uhm, I don't know, maybe go to a park or something?" Kagome answered, trying not to pay any attention as InuYasha made funny faces as he sat on the coffee table.

"Sounds good." Sango smiled. Kagome smiled back and nodded her head, clapping her hands together in excitement as they gathered their things. They made their way to the park, Sango and Kagome running for the swings as Miroku sighed, placing down the blanket he had brought with them and sitting under the shade, sticking one head phone in as he watched his best friends try to swing higher then the other.

"Eat my dust!" Sango sang out as she reached a bit higher then Kagome. The girls laughed and watched as Miroku shook his head and laid back, relaxing. Kagome looked beside him to see InuYasha doing the same, a grin on his face as he watched her swing. She smiled back and then turned to Sango, talking to her.

"So, you and Miroku?" She slyly put in. Sango rolled her eyes.

"We're good." She blushed a bit. Kagome laughed and shook her head.

"Anyways, what about yourself?" Sango had been trying to figure out who could be the new mystery guy in Kagome's life for a few months now. At first she thought it was a guy named Hojo in her history class, but that had been proven wrong when he had asked her out and she had declined. She watched the blush rise in Kagome's cheeks and smiled.

She must really like this guy.

"Just…someone." She answered. She didn't like lying to Sango, but how do you tell someone you're in love with a ghost? She looked over to see a devilish grin on InuYasha's lips as he walked over, listening in. She shot him a glare which he ignored.

"Who?" Sango pressed on.

"Just…he's in one of my classes." She spat out quickly, ignoring InuYasha's amused chuckle.

"Why haven't we met him?" She sounded hurt. InuYasha frowned as he looked to Sango and then to Kagome who stopped swinging. She looked to Sango, her eyes earnest.

"It's…complicated. I want you to meet him, I really do. He means everything to me." She whispered, trying to soothe the hurt away in Sango's voice. "But…you guys juts can't meet, not right now…" She whispered, knowing how lame it sounded. Sango smiled though, accepting her answer. Kagome would never keep something from them if she didn't have to.

"It's okay. When you're ready, I'll be ready to meet him." Kagome smiled and leaned forward in her seat, hugging her best friend tightly as Sango laughed rolling her eyes.

She was happy though, finally Kagome had opened her heart to someone. InuYasha smiled too, leaning against one of the poles that held the swings up, watching as Kagome tried to near suffocate her best friend as Sango struggled to get out.

Everything seemed to perfect now.

"Miroku! Help me!" Sango cried. Miroku looked up, seeing his best friend hug his girlfriend and shrugged his shoulders, leaning back down on the blanket.

"Sorry, can't hear you." He answered back. Both girls turned to look at him and smirked, getting up and running to tackle their friend.

They had spent nearly the whole day there, relaxing and having fun before they decided to go home, having school first thing in the morning. Kagome walked slower then the two, smiling as Sango slipped her hand into Miroku's, her own doing the same to InuYasha's. He smiled and kissed her, taking her hand and walking with her.

They crossed the busy street, watching for cars. Suddenly, InuYasha's hand felt hot, his heart hurt. He gasp and looked to Kagome, seeing her worried face in a haze, but seeing the black car behind her clearly. His mouth opened, ready to shout though his body remained frozen as the car suddenly seemed to go faster.

He knew what was happening.

Knew what should happen.

He tried so hard to move, to do something as the front of the car collided in her side. Her hand was ripped away from his as her body tumbled under the car and then sprawled against the pavement. Screams and shouts were heard as the car crashed into a window of a small café, hitting an elderly man that sat by the table. But all he could understand was the feeling of his heart ripping out of his chest as he looked at Kagome's crumpled body, her hair tossed and dishevelled, her elbows and knees scraped and bloody.

"Kagome!" He heard Sango's voice as she rushed with Miroku to her friend; tears falling from her eyes as she desperately moved Kagome. He could see her hand bent back unnaturally, her face covered in a fresh layer of scraps. Her eyes were closed and her body looked os beaten. Suddenly he rushed to her, trying to get around Sango as he looked at her, tears falling from his own eyes as Miroku shouted for help.

"Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!" He shouted againa dn again, people had gathered in themed day, crying and screaming, a few on their cell phones calling for help. He noticed other souls watching with sadness as they looked at the broken girl before them.

"She's not going to make it…" One said to another. His heart fell apart them. Consumed by pain as he found a clearing, holding Kagome to him as Sango laid her back down, crying into Miroku's chest as he held her, his own eyes crying as they looked at their best friend.

"Someone! Anyone1" Sango screamed out, pain ripping her body apart as she cried. This couldn't be real. This couldn't be.

Kagome was supposed to die, not now! She had her whole life ahead of her; her birthday was just next month. She was supposed to be okay; she was supposed to live, with them, together. The three best friends.

"Kagome, don't die, please baby, stay with me." InuYasha whispered, rocking her body back and forth, to another viewer, it seemed her body was having a spasm of sorts. His voice cracked and his throat closed, the pain was almost too much, but still he pushed through his tears.

"Stay with me, please Kagome." He shouted, trying to get her to open her blue eyes. She didn't say anything, didn't move or breathe. He looked to the sky, his eyes watering as he shouted as loud as he could.

"Take mine! Take my soul for hers! Let her live, I'm begging you! L-Let her live!" He screamed; his voice breaking as he sobbed into her chest, holding her tightly to himself as he cried and prayed, threatened and begged. His heart stopped then, the beating stopped as he held her body, the warmth fading from his touch.

"Take my soul!" He shouted one more, the distant sounds of sirens ringing.

"She can't! She can't die!" Shippo cried out as he watched the seeing glass in pain. He could already see her soul pulling away from her body as InuYasha held her and cried into the sky.

"Take my soul!" He screamed in agony. Shippo's heart stopped, his eyes wide with tears as he watched the scene below him, people gathering to see the broke girl as the emergency cars started making their way to her.

"T-This can't be!" He whispered. If she died, he wasn't sure he could break any more rules to make sure they ended up in the after life together. It had been pure luck that InuYasha _hadn't_ turned into a Guardian Angel, but could it happen a second time? He wasn't sure. He knew though, he knew what he had to do.

He was going to break a few more rules.

"What do you think you're doing?" Naraku shouted as he stepped into the room. He had been visiting with another Angel when he had seen the seeing glass. He had rushed to Shippo, knowing what he was going to do. Shippo stopped his chanting and turned to Naraku with desperation in his eyes.

"I'm going to save her." He whispered, turning back. Naraku rushed to him, grabbing the boy by the collar of his white robe and pinning him to the wall beside the seeing glass. The ambulance had come, retrieving Kagome's body as InuYasha stayed with it, screaming and shouting for help, for assistance.

"You're messing with people's lives! You've gone too far, Shippo! You can't bring someone back to life! You have to let her die; you have to let her become an Angel!" Naraku shouted, though his own heart had tightened as he watched InuYasha cry. The world was never fair, but this seemed so unjust. The small boy broke out into a sob as he struggled free, tears spilling down his cheeks as he looked to his companion, his friend.

"I'm not! I'm giving them a second chance!" Shippo shouted through the tears. He felt InuYasha's pain, he knew what it was to loose someone so dear. Naraku froze, his fist clenching tighter around the collar as he breathed heavily, not sure what to do.

"...Naraku think about it. I lost my parents when I was young as well as my own life. I love being a Guardian Angel, I do. I love saving lives. But I love my family more. So this is my second chance to make someone out there happy, and if that means breaking a few rules, I'll do it." He pressed on, watching the man before him slowly crack. Time was running out, her soul was almost free of her body.

"And what about you? Don't you remember Kikyo?" He new he hit a nerve when Naraku painfully shoved him against the wall, making it shake in anger. Shippo reached his tiny hands out, placing them over Narakus'.

"Shut up." Naraku hissed out, pain residing in his eyes.

"You do. You and Kikyo lost your chance, so why not give _them_ a chance?" Shippo pleaded. Naraku paused for a moment, his eyes shutting tightly as a few stray tears slipped passed.

He remembered watching her take her last breath, a smile on her face as she held his hand. She looked so pale, lying in the hospital bed. Her eyes weren't shining, her lips were cracked and dry, but she looked so beautiful in his eyes.

"I love you, Naraku." She had whispered before succumbing to death. She had been diagnosed with breast cancer. She had died that day and he? He had been left with nothing. He remembered the pain of losing her, of watching as she died and not being able to do anything. He had been helpless. That night, as he dragged his body home, sitting in their apartment, alone, without her smile, he had watched the rain fall.

He cried. He cried and screamed her name as he pushed open the balcony windows, stepping out into the freezing cold, the rain washing away his tears as he cried. He hadn't understood true pain until that day, until he had lost Kikyo. So he took his life.

He jumped from the balcony, breaking his neck, all to be with her again.

A sad smile fell on his lips. But he had been wrong. He had become a Guardian Angel instead of joining her in the afterlife. He had to pay the price. The price of never getting to see her beautiful face again. Looking up into the young one's eyes, he felt his heart break as he let him down.

"Thank you." Shippo whispered gratefully, chanting again.

"Kagome…" Sango cried once more as the EMS workers gave her mouth to mouth, trying to get her to breath again. Miroku let out his tears, feeling pain as he watched her lifeless body lay there.

InuYasha cried louder, his hands holding hers so tightly he wondered if she'd feel it, even in death. His hope slowly gave out as the seconds ticked on, realizing that she wouldn't be able to live her life fully.

"InuYasha…" A soft voice was heard. He looked up, a light to his side, a nameless voice speaking again.

"She can live again…but she needs to forget about you…she needs to let you go in order to live again." Hope had shown her face once more. He wanted to be with Kagome, he would give anything to be with her, but he didn't want her life to be cut short for it. He looked down at her pale face, cuts and scrapes, blood pouring from the side of her mouth.

He whimpered as a sob rose again before looking to the light.

"Save her." He pleaded. The light consumed them both.

Soft blue eyes fluttered open suddenly; a gasp of surprise was heard. She could see Sango and Miroku crying in relief, the EMS stabilizing her but all she focused on was the man that held her hand. He smiled at her sadly, the world around them disappearing as she now held his hand in her own.

"I have to leave…" He whispered. She shook her head, pulling him to her.

"You promised you'd stay!" She screamed, panic erupted as she cried a few tears. He smiled sadly and held her close.

"I know…I know…but I need to. We'll be together again, I swear to you, Kagome. I swear…" He promised. She cried then, realizing that he was slowly vanishing before her eyes. He leaned in, warm lips pressing against hers as she kissed him back desperately. She was confused as to what was happening, but she knew, deep in her heart that they'd be together again.

"I love you…" She whispered. He smiled and whispered against her lips,

"I love you too…forever." And then suddenly he was gone. She closed her eyes as she was injected with something from the EMS.

"You'll be okay miss!" Someone yelled. She believed them.

Closing her eyes, she let herself sleep through the pain.

"The big guys not going to be pleased." Naraku noted as he watched, his arms crossed over his chest as Kagome opened her eyes. Shippo nodded his head, happy tears pouring from his eyes as she took in another breath, and another, her soul lying back down to her body.

"By then it'll be too late." Shippo pointed out as he looked up at him. Naraku rolled his eyes, looking down at the boy.

"And what if he decides to banish us?"

Shippo paused, watching as Sango and Miroku held onto Kagome's hands as she was injected with Morphine, to stop the blinding pain and sedate her.

"At least we know we got banished doing something good."

A/N: Intense, right? Don't' worry! The next chapter will be here in a jiffy!

Take care,

Vixen


	13. Chapter 13

Guardian Angel

Chapter 13: Guardian Angel

Vixen-Virus

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Mystery.

Summary: A story of the supernatural. A young woman who quit believing in love and a young man that would make her believe again, united after an untimely death. Tell me; have you ever dance with a ghost? InuXKag. One-shot turned story.

Dedication: ObsessedInuyashaFan.

Guardian Angel

Blue eyes opened to a blinding white light. She frowned and tried to move to sit up, but the pain that wracked her body stopped her. Hissing out she felt two people rush to her. She focused her eyes on them. Sango's eyes were blood shot, tears spilling from her eyes as she looked at Kagome in worry. Miroku didn't look much better his eyes peering into hers.

"Where am I?" Her voice cracked a bit, her throat was dry. Sango let out a soft whimper.

"Y-You were h-hit by a car Kagome…oh God I didn't think you'd make it…" She whispered before a wave of tears fell from her eyes and she started sobbing. Kagome instantly held her hand out for her; Sango took it and held it carefully. She looked to Miroku, smiling up at him.

"I-I'm okay though…right?" She asked, moving her feet a bit to make sure she could move them. She tried to move her right hand, though it hurt. Looking down she saw a cast around it and winced. The pain was everywhere. Suddenly, she started crying, realizing as the shock wore off, she had almost lost her life. She sobbed quietly at first then loudly, crying harder and harder as Miroku and Sango leaned over her and hugged her gently.

She had been so close to death.

She was terrified.

"You're gonna be okay, Kagome." Miroku whispered, kissing her temple. He had never lost anyone in his life, and when he had seen Kagome laying on the pavement, her body mangled and cut, he had almost died. He felt her sob and felt more tears cloud his vision.

"I love you guys." She whispered, trying to calm down, though her heart raced erratically as she whimpered.

She was okay.

She was going to be fine.

She was going to be fine. He breathed a sigh of relief as he watched through the seeing glass. His gold eyes wiped to the two figures who entered the room, looking at him with a sad sorrow. He turned to look at them, swallowing thickly. No one had ever seen the Guardian Angels, and yet here he was, up in the heavens, only a few feet away from them.

"You…you helped me?" InuYasha asked, eyes darting form the young boy to the older man who stood before him. They both looked odd, standing next to each other, wearing white robs. They nodded their head a bit.

"But why?" He asked. Shippo stepped forward, a little shaky.

"You…you died early. You were supposed to meet Kagome, you two were supposed to be with each other…but you died." Shippo started, not sure what to say exactly, though the large hand on his shoulder from Naraku encouraged him.

"I…I wanted to help you so I made sure she could see you…" He whispered. InuYasha looked at him in shock, and then his expression melted into a grateful one.

"She…she was going to die so I saved her life. But for that price…she had to let you go." He watched the look of pain enter InuYasha's eyes as he slowly slunk to the ground, his back to the wall as he looked at the two Guardian Angels.

"What happens now…?" He asked tentatively, his eyes watering as he looked down, realizing that Kagome would forget him, that he would be nothing to her again.

"We're not sure. We broke a lot of rules to get you two together. From here on out…it's a mystery." Naraku spoke up, his own compassion pulling as he watched InuYasha sit on the floor, broken, his eyes crying for a lost love. He watched the young man clench his fist and look up at them, his eyes screaming with pain.

"Will I ever see her again?" They looked at one another, not able to answer the question. InuYasha buried his head in his hands as he cried freely. He had just lot her…he had just lost his heart.

"You and Kagome were destined to fall in love. That's why you feel so strongly about her." Shippo started, he was about to go further when InuYasha suddenly snapped up to glare at them. They both took a step back as he breathed harder, tears streaking his face as he looked at them.

"No. I love Kagome because I love her. Not because it was written that way but because it just is. None of this divine intervention crap means anything compared to plain love. I love Kagome. That's it. Not because I was supposed to. Just because I do." InuYasha spoke, his voice wavering only because he was trying to stop crying. They both stood still as they watched him pant and clench his fist.

"I'm sorry…" Shippo offered. InuYasha just looked away, back to the seeing glass as he watched Kagome sleep.

"I love her…and I've just lost her." He whispered, sinking back to the ground. The Guardian Angel's looked at each other again, the pain they knew so well beating within their hearts.

It had been nearly a month since her accident. Her hand was a bit better, though she still wore a brace for it. Everything had gone back to normal. Friday nights were still spent with Sango and Miroku, and they still went out for ice-cream, she still went to sleep early and took long walks by herself. She went to the park still but lately her feet had been dragging her to somewhere else. A graveyard, with a large tree and a large head stone with two names under it.

She didn't know who they were, or why it mattered but she had always felt herself walking here when she felt bad. She felt peaceful her. So she accepted it, sitting with her back against the tree she reflected on the accident. She didn't remembered much, juts a bright light and then waking up with Sango and Miroku.

Sango had said something odd though, she had told Kagome of the ride to the hospital, just before she was sedated, Sango had sworn she had seen an outline of a figure, a man, holding her hand and kissing her. Kagome shook her head. She didn't' believe in the supernatural, but the story tugged at her heart.

"Who could it have been?" She asked herself as she felt the soft breeze pass through her.

InuYasha watched her sadly, sitting in front of her, her eyes turned up to the sky. Izayoi and Taisho stood a bit away, holding each other as they watched their son look at the girl before him with a broken expression.

"It's not fair…" She whispered. InuYasha hadn't spoke much to them, but he had told them that Guardian Angel's existed, and that Kagome had nearly died. They found out that she had lost the ability to see him. They asked how he saw the Guardian Angels, he hadn't said much but he had said one thing,

"_I'll wait for her. I'll wait until she lives her life and comes back to me."_

And then closed the discussion.

He had been watching her still though, following her around. It was sad to watch him, his heart broken expression, knowing she couldn't see him anymore. She could see the breaking soul beneath the tough exterior when he had said she didn't remember him anymore. They wondered if she ever would. All that time, all that love had suddenly been repressed. Fate was cruel, she was.

"I love you…" InuYasha whispered as Kagome stood up and started walking home. He sat there though, just staring at where she had been sitting. Izayoi and Taisho came over, wrapping their son in their arms as he let a few tears fall.

"I love her so much…And she'll never remember me…" He choked out.

They nodded their heads in understanding. Love, when taken away, is the most painful experience anyone could live.

Something was missing.

Something had been taken from her.

Kagome lay in bed, her eyes shut as she tried to sleep, but memories kept flashing behind her eyes.

"_Care to dance?" _a pair of gold eyes, a small smile. She remembered the dance, so beautiful and slow; she remembered cool hands in hers as she was held close. A flash of being held as she cried, of someone soothing her, stroking her back, running a hand through her hair. A flash of the graveyard she had started to adore. A flash of a red and white threaded bracelet and blurred initials on the beads. A flash of kisses; of caresses.

_A small flower in her hands._

"_Nothing, in this world or the next could get me to forget you, Kagome. Nothing. Now stop sounding like I'm about to leave you. I won't." A strong, gentle voice…so familiar._

"_Don't leave me…"_

"_I love you."_

Kagome jolted up in her sleep. What was that? Were they memories? They couldn't be…but yet, they felt so familiar. She looked out to the window, looking at the stars outside. The dreams had started coming every night now, dreams of a mysterious face, of soft silver hair and beautiful gold eyes. Who was this man?

Why did he make her feel love and pain at the same time?

She had started seeing him only a few days after the accident. He would have his hand outstretched for her, and she'd take it, every time, and he would dance with her, spinning her around in a swift circle.

Then he'd kiss her, a familiar kiss. It was soft, loving, gentle. He would hold her close and whisper in her ear. She'd never remember what he said though, only the way her heart would lighten when she saw him. But she didn't understand, who was he? Why did he enter her dreams so often?

"Who are you…" She whispered, sighing in frustration before falling back onto her bed.

"She hasn't eaten in days." Sango whispered as she and Miroku sat on the couch. Nearly three months after Kagome's accident she had stopped eating. She was normal at first, like she was before the accident, but suddenly she stopped eating and speaking.

"I don't understand it…It's like a light was taken away from her." Miroku agreed. She was slowly letting herself die, like she couldn't live anymore.

"Maybe it's that guy she told me about before?" Sango suggested. Ever since the accident, she hadn't spoken a word about him. But when she had brought it up a week ago, Kagome had looked confused, like she didn't' understand what she was talking about.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Miroku offered. He knew it was odd, but he _felt_ it. He felt a light that he knew would take care of Kagome; guide her in the right direction.

"I hope so." Sango whispered back.

"_I love you, Kagome." He whispered softly to her. She smiled up at him brightly. _

"_I love you too…" He voice froze. It was on the tip of her tongue. She knew the name. She knew the person. She looked into his gold eyes, her hand reaching out, over his heart._

_Thu-Thump._

"_You have a heart beat." She whispered, confused. He smiled, holding her hand over his chest._

"_Because of you." He whispered back._

"_Who are you…?" She asked, almost pleaded. _

"_Remember me…Kagome, please, remember me…" He whispered, kissing her lips._

She woke up with a start, her eyes jolting open as she panted heavily. Her eyes were wide, tears spilling from them as her mouth fell open, her fists clenching the sheets beneath her.

"I…" She swallowed, her heart finally beating loud and clear.

"InuYasha…" She whispered, and suddenly everything went black.

"She died naturally…" She could hear an unfamiliar voice. She opened her eyes, seeing bright lighting and a white room. She sat up, holding her head as she felt the bearings of a headache slowly fade. She looked to her right to see a sobbing Sango and Miroku. She frowned and moved closer to them.

"Guys, what's wrong…" She asked, suddenly feeling lightless when she stepped of her bed. Looking over, her eye widened to see her body still there, pale and unmoving. Panic rose in her chest as she glanced around the empty room, seeing the doctor speaking, but not hearing anything but Sango and Miroku's voices.

"We love you, Kagome…" She breathed hard as she reached out for them.

"I'm right here! I'm here! I love you too! What's happening!" She yelled out as she was suddenly pulled back, travelling faster and faster through a brilliant light. Then as suddenly as it happened, it stopped, and she found herself under the tree in the graveyard. She looked around in confusion and panic, seeing an older male with silver hair and gold eyes; he had a tall stature, his arms wrapped around a smaller woman with black flowing hair and bright brown eyes, smiling at her.

"Kagome…" They whispered. She looked to the right, seeing a tall red headed male with a slender red headed woman, bright emerald eyes holding a small boy of about ten years of age, who waved at her.

"Hey Kagome!" He greeted. She backed away a bit, looking further to her right to see a tall male, long black wavy hair and dark eyes, with pale skin, a small smile on his lips as he held a smaller woman in front of him. She had big brown eyes and straight black hair, smiling brightly.

"Hi, Kagome." The male nodded his head before holding the girl in his arms tighter.

"Naraku!" The girl laughed and kissed his lips. She backed away. Who were these people? Why did they know her? What was going on? She took another step back and bumped into someone's chest. Turning her head as arms wrapped around her waist she gasped. Suddenly memories flooded her head, unleashing a wave of emotions. The fog cleared from her vision as she saw a smiling face, a pair of gold eyes and long silver hair.

"InuYasha…" She whispered. He grinned and leaned down to her, kissing her lips. The touch of his warm lips against hers brought her soaring as she heard everyone around her holler and cheer them on. She turned in his arms and held his face between her palms, looking into his eyes.

"H-How..." She asked; her memories so clear now.

"Kami was kind. He saw you suffering and let your soul decide for itself if you wanted to live or move on, into the afterlife. The small red head and the guy over there helped us. They brought us together. They fought against the impossible." He whispered. She looked back to them, shock and appreciation rolling off of her.

"Kami gave them the chance to be with their family and loved ones. They were our Guardian Angels." He smirked as he looked to them and gave them a small wave. The small boy gave him a thumbs up before taking his parents hands in his own. The older male rolled his eyes but smiled, holding the hand of the woman to his side.

She watched in a strange fascination, looking to the other couple, realizing they were InuYasha's parents, the one she had never seen but had, on occasion, wabed to. She blushed as his mom winked at her and his dad gave a small smile. She looked back into his eyes, smiling as she held him close.

"You remembered me..." He whispered. She nodded her head.

"I could never forget you." She answered truthfully. He chuckled and leaned in.

"I love you." He whispered, a feeling of complete love and trust washing over him. He was truly happy now. He was able to hold Kagome, and be with her forever.

"I love you too, InuYasha." And then they closed the distance, kissing each other softly.

* * *

A/N: Ah! I hope you guys enjoyed the ending! So, I really enjoyed Naraku in this fanfic! I thought it appropriate since -SPOILER- He was only being a big jackass for Kikyo's love in the manga. Lol. I thought they all deserved a happy ending, and even though Miroku and Sango were in pain, because their best friend died, I like to think they would move on, living their lives together until they died and joined Kagome and InuYasha in the afterlife!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and read this one-shot turned story! I had a complete blast writing it! I think it's the best chapter story yet! See you guys!

Take care,

Vixen


End file.
